He misses you She misses you
by LEYTONALWAYS
Summary: this story takes place a year after Leyton's break up
1. Chapter 1

HEY EVERYONE HERE IS ANOTHER LEYTON FICTION I JUST FOUND ON MY OLD COMPUTER LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT THERE IS A FEW CHAPTER ALL READY WROTE BUT LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE IT.

here are something uou need to know first Nathan is playing for the charottle bobcats in he is on his way to LA to play the Lakers and to surprise Peyton who is still in LA no one has talk to her sense the break up there is no Lindsey and no Julian in this story Brooke is in New York

**HE MISSES YOU,SHE MISSES YOU! **

Nathan"s plane landed at six a.m he was in LA he was tried in he need to rest to get ready for the big game tomorrow night against the number one team the lakers he was suppose to check in to his hotel room when they first got there but his mind was on see his Peyton he need to know how she was doing she wouldn't answer no ones calls everyone is pretty much worried about her . He got in a cab in head off to Peyton's apartment

He was standing outside her door in he was nervous he didn't what her to be angry that he show up like this out of the blue but he just needed to know she was okay he rang the doorbell once then knock twice he was begin to think she wasn't there just as he turn around the door swing open

" What the hel.....................Nathan " she asks with shock in her voice and eyes

he can tell she just woke up which means she will be cranky the rest of the day because everyone knows Peyton Sawyer isn't a morning person.

" hey Peyton long time huh I thought you might forget who i was" he says with a cocky smile

" yeah right how can I forget who you are, i read about you in the paper everyday in see your dump ass on t.v i should of realises you were going to come here sense you play the lakers tomorrow" she says laugh she pull him into a long hug " it is really good to see you nath I really miss you"

he smiles as she says the words"yeah i know all the girl do" he laughs as she slap his chest then she pulls him in to her apartment " just playing with you Sawyer I miss you to" he says

They walk into the kitchen he sits down at the table in looks around her apartment, he has never be there it was just the way Brooke and Lucas describe it to him it was small really clean in her art work was everywhere as he got up he walk though the rooms looking at all her work he see pictures of him and Haley and baby Jamie and Brooke and chase skills, month,, Rachael,Bevin her dad even Karen and lily but he notices that there is not one picture or drawing of Lucas he shakes his head he knows now that she hasn't be doing going she is hiding her feeling in she build those walls back up. He walks back into the kitchen as she sit two cups of coffee down on the table she sits down he sits beside her they share a small smile

" nice place Sawyer you seem like you are doing good" he says

" yet its okay not much but I like it I'm doing as best as a can right now" she says looking down at the table

He decide that it isn't the right time to bring up Lucas so he changes the subject

" well i was wondering if you want to come see the game tomorrow night i need my own personal cheerleader" he says with a wink she slaps his arm

" whatever you have your own personal cheerleader last i remember........... anyways im going to the game any how I'm a lakers fan i go to all there home games" she says as she looks away and laughs at the hurt expression on his face

" SAWYER HOW COULD YOU SOME FRIEND YOU ARE" he says with a mock of hurt in his voice he turns away from her

" sorry nath but i been here almost two years and that are amazing team I tell you want just for tomorrow only...... I will cheer for you team okay" she asks as he turns back around and smiles at her

" that sound good but I'm still hurt that you betray me ............" he takes a deep breath " but I guess I'll get over it" he says with a laughs his cell rings he lights up at the picture of his two favorite people in the world

" Hey baby" he answer

" hey I was wanting for your call is everything fine" Haley asks in a scared like voice

" baby everything is fine I'm sorry i didn't call you i kind of forgot " he hears her groan

" well i see you forgot about us already we love you to" she says in a hurt voice

" Haley i didn't forget about you two you guys are my whole world i just got side tracked i told you i wanted to see Peyton" he says

" oh so did you fine her" she asks with worry

" yes I did baby she is right her beside me she looks great she is still breathing........ well she is a little skinny I don't think she is eating right" he winks at her Peyton lightly pushes his arm " och that hurts Sawyer" he says as he holds his arm Peyton grabs the phone out of Nathan's hand

" Hey hales" she says as she gives Nathan another punch

" Hey Peyton how are you?" Haley asks she is shocked that Peyton is talking to her

" well I'm doing okay taking it one day at a time" the blond says as she locks eyes with Nathan, who see the tears glaze over her eyes she talk to Haley for a good while she was laughs at the story's about Jamie Peyton really did miss them as she was saying goodbye she heard the voice that still plays in her head she heard him say " hey Hales have you heard from Nathan yet" Peyton slowly closed her eyes in handed Nathan back the phone Nathan looked at her with confusion he watch her get up in walk to bedroom she shut the door he then put the phone to his ear

" Haley's what the hell happen" he says with angry in his voice thinking Haley said something to her

" I didn't say anything Nathan" she walked out of the kitchen in step out into the backyard

" well something happen she was sitting here laugh and talking then all of sudden she stops her face when pale and she looked like she was going to be sick" Nathan says as he stands up in walks to her door

" baby I think she hear Lucas's voice when he walk behind me I think if just throw her off I guess it's safe to say she isn't doing so good as we hope huh" Haley says as she looks back inside the house and watches Lucas play peek-boo with Jamie

" I guess your right do you think she still loves him?" Nathan asks

" yeah just like he still loves her we have have proof of that do you have the letter" she asks

" yeah but I'm not sure we sure give it to her hales this could damage her more" Nathans says with a frown

" or it could fixes her nath and fix's Lucas to........... listen baby I love you so use your best judgement if you want to give her the letter then do it if you don't feel comfortable then don't Brooke will give it to her besides she is the one that stole it from his house in the first place so go in talk to her call me later" she says as she walks back into the house

" I will I love you to bye"

He knocks on her door then he opens it slowly she is laying on the bed facing away from him but he can tell she is cry just by the way her body was shaking he walks further into her room he looks around in see pictures of Lucas and her everywhere drawing of her crying in a hotel room with a brokeing heart above her head then he reads the words underneath the picture " people always leave' that makes him realize she is really falling apart she is breaking right in for of him but there is nothing he can do the only one that can fixes this is 3,000 miles away......... he walks over to her in pulls her into his arms he holds her and she cry her eyes out no words are exchange she falls asleep in he lay down beside her and close his eyes and fell asleep with her.

He is woken up by his phone he jump up in answer it notices that Peyton was no long beside him he hangs up the phone in walks out of her bedroom. He finds her sitting in her office she is drawing he slowly walks over to her

" what are drawing?" he asks as he got closer to her

" oh nothing special" she says as she flips it over so he can't see it

" fine then be that way well I hate to do this to you Sawyer but I got to go" he says as he watches her face fall

" oh alright" she says with hurt in her voice

" hey I wish I could stay but they just call me we have to get ready for the game tomorrow but i will see you there right" he asks

" I understand and yes Nathan I promise I will be there cheering loud for you" she says as she stands up in smiles " thanks for stopping by I will miss you and Haley and baby Jamie" she pulls him into a hug " please don't tell no one about my little break down" she says he pulls her closer then whisper " he misses you" he says as they pull away in lock eyes she nods her head

" I have something for you" he says as he walks out of her office's she follows him to her living room she watches as he reaches into his bag in pulls out a letter he turns back around she see the scared look in his eyes he hands her the envelope with a small smile she know who it's from before she even looks at it

' listen Sawyer I love you and I want you to be happy I think you need to read this it might help you get fine your happiness again i like happy sawyer i miss her but I can't make you read it the decision is your but remember this he says as he kisses her forehead " he still loves you" he turns toward the door in then leaves, she stands in the middle of her living starring at the envelope she put the letter down on her coffee table she notice it is after four she decide to go for a walk and stop by her work.

Later on the night she comes back home as soon as she enters her apartment she see the envelope sitting on her table it has hunted her sense Nathan give it to her she takes her shoe off in gets a glass of red wine she sit in her favorite chair she takes a slip of the wine then takes a deep breath she picks up the letter in open it

" _Dear Peyton,_

_Well I think this is probably like the twenty letter I try to write you there is so much I want to say I mess up big time I've done alot of stuip things in my life but leaving you will always top my list as the dumpiest thing I've ever did lately Ive be Looking at your picture from when we were last at the river court You gave me a smile that I could never forget And nothing I could do Could protect me from you that night. we make love in the middle of the court I still feel your lips on my I miss hold you close and healing you just like you would heal me I miss how you smell so damn good and running my fingers thought you beautiful hair i miss how you made my body feel and the look in your eyes right before we be came one you had me Wrapped around your finger always on my mind The days would blend 'cause we stayed up all night Yeah, you and I were, everything, everything to me. I wish that I could believe That there's a day you'll come back to me Some days I make it through And then there's nights that never end My dreams are empty from the day The day you slipped away So I just want you to know That I've been fighting to let you go I just need you to know That since I lost you I lost myself No I can't fake it There's no one else hell no one compares to you or what we had I know you probably hate me and i don't blame you I did the one thing i promise I'll never do i walk away for you I'm so sorry Peyton I just love you so much I didn't think you would turn me down in when you did i felt like i didn't matter to you. you are in LA happy and we never talk we barely seen each other i felt like I was losing you and it scared me I still love you I still need you, I still feel you like I'm right beside you I wish I could fine you just like you fine me then I would never let you go I still want everything with you _

_ love you always Lucas_

Peyton fold the letter in held it close to her heart she contiune to let the tears fall down her face she didn't even wipe then a wipe she missed him so much but he hurt her so deep her head is spinning she is more confused then ever she picks up her cell in dials

" Hey " Brookes Cherry voice rang though her ears

" hey..B Davis" Peyton says not even hiding the sadness in her voice.

..................................................................................................................................................

okay there it is let me know if i should post the rest of this story and for all my reads on my story love on a plane I'M working on chapter 13 right now so just be patient thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**HE MISSES YOU, SHE MISSES YOU!**

**CHAPTER 2**

" what's wrong? Are you okay?" Brooke says in a worried voice

" yeah" Peyton sighed " I....I miss you B. Davis" she said with another quite sighed, she wanted to tell her about the letter , but she just couldn't she was confused. She wipes the tears that have fell down her soft chin.

Brooke smile " I miss you too P. Sawyer more than you know, but why are you crying, don't tell me your not because, I know when you are." Brooke said as the tears started to roll down her cheek, she hated that Peyton was hurting and, she wasn't there to comfort her

Peyton took a deep breath " Nathan is in town he is playing the Lakers tomorrow, I guess seeing him made me think about home you know? I miss it sometimes, " she said getting up out of her chair and, walking to her bedroom. She looked at all the pictures of her and Lucas and, the drawings she had made, she pray that Nathan doesn't tell anyone about them

" yeah I miss it to" she said " Peyton what is going on, you sound so.." Brooke said but was cut off by her best friend sad answer

" Broken I.......I'm a mess and, I don't know what to do I'm at a crossroad in am afraid to move on, or to let go"

" Peyton honey you are scaring me"

" I got a letter..... I spent the last year wanting him, and miss him, I still.......... love him you know and, then I get this letter and I hear his voice and. now look i look like a train wreck" Peyton said as the tears started to come down faster

Brooke wasn't sure if she was talking to her or to herself, " Peyton" she said wanting on a response Brooke closed her eyes what got her thinking of Lucas now _" oh she got the letter I didn't think Nathan would have the balls to do it" _ She sighed loudly she knew she had to do something.

" Hey Peyton how about you and me go in see Hales, for a week school is out so she will be free, I could use a vacation and so could you, I can tell " she said

" Brooke that sounds great but, I can't " she said looking up at the drawing on her wall " I can't see him yet...... I'M not ready "

" Peyton honey I know but, listen we can leave the day after tomorrow because, I was told that he won't be in town for a couple of days. So we can spent time with Haley, then you and I could come back here to New York and go clubbing" she said with a laugh trying to pick up her friends mood

" are you sure he won't be there?" she said hesitantly in the back of her mind she was kind of hope he was, she wanted to see him part of her did

" yeah I'M positive i talk to Haley yesterday he is leaving the day after tomorrow. So it works out great he will be on a plane out of tree hill, while we are on a plane to tree hill" she says smile she was so happy that Peyton was a agree with this

" okay lets do it" she said " thank you B. Davis I would be lost without you"

" yeah I know" she says with a laugh " I will see you like well tomorrow because, it is like 2 a.m. here" Brooke says looking at her watch

" oh B I'm sorry I didn't think of the time difference I'M so sorry I let you go, I know how busy you are, " Peyton says with sadness in her voice

" Peyton Sawyer, you listen here, you're my best friend , and that means no matter how far away you are. or how late it is, when you need me I promise I'll be there you hear me I love P. Sawyer"

" yeah I know same go's for you to, I love you , goodnight B"

" goodnight P"

...............................................................................................................................................

That night it was the second half of the game Nathan led the Bobcats with 39 points and seven assist, he was on fire Peyton sat in the front row cheering Nathan on she had a big smile on her face as she watch him. She was happy he finally got his dream, he has change so much he went from a jackass, to a wonderful husband and father. She was brought out of her thoughts with the loud buzzing mean the game was over, she then realize she missed alot of plays as she looked over at the score broad that read, bobcats 65, Lakers 60 . She stands up in turn to walk away when she feels someone grab her arm.

" Nathan"

" were are you going?" he says

" the game is over so I thought I would leave kind of like most people do after the end of a game" she says laughing

" whatever I want you to stay,"

" okay I thought you big basketball players like to go out after a game" she says as she wraps her arms around him

" yeah but, I'm don't like the rest I kind of want to go home I miss my family" he says looking down at her

She nods " yeah me to" she says locking eyes with him

" Hey Sawyer, I got an idea just listen to be okay" he says as the sit down, she nods and waits for him to continue " Haley told me that you and Davis was coming for a visited, tomorrow I was wondering if you wanted to leave tonight with me" he says as he watches her face fall

" well I suppose to catch a plane in the morning, Brooke will probably been upset if I'm not at the airport in the morning" she says looking away from his eyes

" okay first, that's bull and, you know it, we can leave tonight you can stay at my house Hales is dying to see you guys, she will be so happy and, as for Brooke you can get up in the morning in meet her so now what is your excuse" Nathan says with a smirk

Peyton rolls her eyes " okay just let me go get myself I'll meet you out the airport and about thirty minutes" she says as she hugs him

" okay" he starts to walk towards the locker room " Hey Nath" he turns to look at her " I proud of you, " she says with a wink then walks away he shakes his head.

.............................................................................................................................................

They arival in tree hill around 9 p.m she is happy she knows that she won't have to see Lucas tonight and, that he is leaving in the morning so this mighty just work. She looks around the airport in closed her eyes. she opens then in smiles as she see Haley running toward them. She run up th her in the girls embrace for a lifetime it seem, " God Peyton I really missed you" Haley says as she starts to cry " yeah I miss you to" she says sharing tears with her old friend

" well I miss you Haley, Love you" Nathan says acting hurt, as he started to walk away, she grab his arm, Peyton watched the couple she ached for that closeness again.

" oh poor baby, I'M sorry I did miss you and you know I love you, I just really happy to see Peyton it's be. one year, three months, twelve days, six hours, twenty four minutes, and ten seconds." Haley says as she caught her breath, She looks at her husband and her friend very confused faces

" WOW! Haley I didn't know you care so much to keep count" Peyton says laughing

" yeah" Nathan agree looking at Haley, knowing what she was about to say will surly change Peyton's mood

" well I do care about you P." she looks at Nathan they exchange looks she knows she shouldn't say anything ,but she wants them both to be happy and, happy only works when they are together. She looks Peyton straight in the eyes "but, I'm not they one counting, I just have to hear it everyday, " she says as she watched Peyton smile drop

Peyton just stood there _" maybe this was a bad idea" _


	3. Chapter 3

** HE MISSES YOU/SHE MISSES YOU!**

" _Sometimes love is nothing more than a knife, waiting for the right moment to stab you"_

**CHAPTER 3**

The next morning Peyton walked into the kitchen she frown when she see Nathan and Haley laughing and smiling at their son Jamie. She wish she was as happy as they seem, but life for Peyton Sawyer was horrible. She slowly walks over to the happy family in put on her fake smile.

" morning" she says

" Morning "

" so Sawyer, did you sleep okay?" Nathan asks as he kiss her cheek

" yeah" Peyton said as she looked out the window, truth was she couldn't sleep she just lay there try to decide if she should go see Lucas before he left.

" Sawyer, you okay?' Nathan asks as he wrap in arm around her, they lock eyes she nods at him

" yeah, you know me nath I'm not a morning person, Why did Brooke's plane have to come in at eight, couldn't she wait till like noon" Peyton says laugh trying to change her mood

Both Nathan and Haley knew she was try to convince them she was happy, they knew her better than she thinks they do.

"Well I guess I should get going Brooke's plane land in like twenty minutes, she will be pissed if she has to wait for me. So I'll see you guys later. " Peyton says as she hugs Nathan, than kiss Jamie's forehead she turn to Haley " Do you want to go with me? if you don't have plans, I figure we can just hang out today, just us girls if your husband doesn't mind " She says, both girls look over a Nathan who got a big smile on his face he knows how much Haley has miss being around the girls.

" no I have no problem with that, you guys go in have fun little man and I will be fine, go enjoy your day babe, don't worry about us" Nathan says he kissed her forehead

" really your okay with this?" Haley says looking up at her husband who just nods and smiles. " yeah Peyton I would love to do that, you don't know what this me to me." Haley says with tears in her eyes she jumps out of her chair and give her husband and friend a hug than kiss her son cheek. " okay let's go I can't wait, after we get Brooke where are we going? how long will we be gone? I mean i don't care how lon.............

" Haley slowly down okay" Peyton says smiling at her friend

" she doesn't get out much" Nathan teased

" shut up " Haley says then hit his chest " I just a little happy that's all"

" okay yeah whatever, a little happy, you are acting like a kid on Christmas morning" Nathan says

" yeah well I miss having girlfriends, okay when I'm not in school, I'm here with Jamie, you and Lucas are the only people I talk to, sometimes a girl just need her girlfriends to get away from life even if it is just for and hour or so" Haley says sadly

Peyton notice the hurt in Haley's eyes, she has been so wrap up in her life to even think about what Haley was going though, " I'm sorry hales, i should of kept in touch this past year, Peyton says with guilt

" no Peyton we both just got caught up in are on life's. I'm sorry i wasn't there for you I know that you had a bad year and, I'm sorry for beaning a bad friend" Haley says in the same guilt tone

" Haley listen to me, yeah this his been one hell of a year, but I understand why you didn't call and why you didn't come see me. You are Luke's best friend so you needed to stick beside him, I had Brooke she was there through my whole break down" she paused " I was really a mess, after the break up. I locked myself in my apartment for two weeks, lost my job at the record label, I just stop caring, they only person who has ever believe in me, who promise me along time go that he will never leave me,, left me in a hotel room, I lost more than a boyfriend that day" she takes a deep breath she was crying uncontrollably.

Haley pull her in to a tight hug Nathan wraps his arms around both girls, Nathan and Haley knew she had a hard time deal with it, but they were lost for words, Brooke told them she was okay, " I lost.....my friend and,....." she sobs " the other half of me." she whisper.

" Peyton you should have called us we could of help" Nathan says as he is slowly takes in what she said " were are you working at now" he knew she had a job

Peyton started to calm herself down " a little art galley a couple blocks away for my apartment, it doesn't pay much and it's not my dream job, the day I lost Lucas, I guess you could say i loss all my dreams" she sighed loudly " I miss him so much" she hugs Haley like she was holding on for life " I hate him so much for doing this to me, why did he do it?" Peyton sighed " I'm just so tired of pretending everything is okay, I want my heart to stop hurting Haley"

" it will be okay Peyton, you just have to have faith" Haley says repeating the same words that she said to Lucas right after the break-up. She stood there rubbing her friends back repeating the same words over in over. She watched as Nathan pick up their son and, give her a worried look. He walked over to them " I'm going to take our boy down to the river court" he kissed her on the lips and, then kissed the back of Peyton's head.

...............................................................................................................................................................

He opens the front door and see Lucas sitting on the steps his head in his hands. Nathan sat down beside him " shouldn't up be on a plane to New York right now?" he ask with a arched eyebrow

Lucas shakes his head and sighs " she hates me Nath, she really hates me" Lucas looks over at his brother tears are flowing down his faces

Nathan's never see Lucas this way, his eyes are cold and empty, he's never really seen Lucas cry either. " she misses you man" he wasn't sure what else to say his heart was breaking for both the broken blonde's

" She was the best thing, that ever happen to me." He wipes the tears away " I left her and,a damn hotel room nath, I just so tried of pretending everything is okay, I want my heart to stop hurting Nath it hurts so bad man" more tears roll down his face

'" you need to talk to her Luke,"

" I don't think I can............she broke my heart Nathan "

" yeah I know and, you broke her's ,but do you still love her?" he asks already knowing the answer

Lucas closed his eyes " more than anything, she's my world Nath" he open his eyes in see his brother standing in front of him

" Someone once told me, the one who broke your heart is the only one, who can fix it" Nathan says, than he walk away with his son. Lucas just-ed sat there unable to move he was so lost, in his thoughts, that he didn't hear the door open.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Peyton went to the bathroom in clean herself up, she couldn't believe she broke down in front of her two friends like that. She was just thankful that Lucas was out of town. She walks back in the kitchen and smiles at Haley

" okay lets' go I'M glad her plane was delay she would of be so mad" Peyton said as her in Haley walk to the front door

" yeah, but I miss pissed Brooke sometimes" Haley laughs she open the door in step out, both girls stopped laughing once their eyes land on the blond boy on the steps" she look over at Peyton who was frozen in her spot. Haley walk toward Lucas in touched his shoulder

" hey Luke, why are you here?" when he turn to look at her, she see the redness in the pain in his eyes

" are you okay"

he stands up " yeah I just ne........" he stops talking when he notices the other half of his heart standing behind him. He look up and down, a year later and she still could take his breath away, he finally look to her face, they locked eyes, remembering what his brother said " we need to talk" he said, never taking his eye off her

.................................................................................................................................................................................................

Okay! people this all I have for right now, so it might take me awhile to update because Im not really sure what I want to happen next, but as always I love hearing your ideas. So let me know, what you think. Thanks for the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Peyton heart sinks in her chest at the sound of his voice, she let her eyes close tightly, wanting and wishing to be anywhere but where she currently was.

Yeah, I know," she whisper uncomfortably, glancing at him quickly before looking down at her feet.

He clears his throat, running a hand through his blonde hair, seeming very uncomfortable

" look Peyton why don't you stay her in talk to Luke and, I'll go get Brooke from the airport" Haley says notices the awkwardness between the old lovers

" no hales I will go with you." Peyton says as she walks down the step, about two inch away from Lucas " I can talk to Lucas later" she says in a very calm voice

" yeah" he sighed as he look at his watch " I guess I should go now, " he watches as Peyton walks over to Haley's car she opens the door " Peyton," he yells his heart skip a beat as they locked eyes for the second time in a year. " will you meet me tonight at the river court............... please" his voice breaking slightly over the last word.

"Yeah … yeah, I guess I could do that." she smile up at him, nervously, as she climb in the car waiting on Haley

" Luke you are suppose to be in New Year" Haley says as she pull him out of his gaze, he had on Peyton

He turn in looks at her " yeah I know, but I couldn't go" he says smiling awkwardly

" Lucas this is a big deal you were so happy about this whole book tour, why in the hell would you wanted to blow this" she bark

He hesitated for a moment before clearing his throat." I'm really happy that the book is doing good, Haley but when Nathan told me that, Peyton was coming to town this weekend , I............. " He let his eyes drift back to Haley's car where Peyton was sitting she was listening to her ipod with her eyes close. He smile then looked back at his best friend " I want her back Haley, I miss her so much that it hurts, he closed his eyes trying to keep the tears back

Haley nods her head at him, her heart aches for the both of them, "Lucas, I understand that I do, but this could been your only book tour, are you really ready to let all that slide just to be with Peyton again. What are you going to do if she dosen't want you back. she says sadly part of her knows Peyton loves him and, wants him back to , but she just wants to make sure he makes the right decision

He shrugged " I was at a crossroad this morning Haley, I sat on my bed with the plane ticket in my right hand and, a picture of Peyton and me in my left hand. The book tour would of be amazing, a dream come true, but none of my dreams matter with out Peyton." he smile, his eyes lite up

Haley watched him for a moment before she spoke "She has be your dream since seventh grade Lucas" she laughed " Peyton Sawyer will become Peyton Scott" she mocked

A soft, redness claimed his cheeks and he looked away for a moment, "yeah, I remember Hales" he laughed " I'm going to get her back, I'm going to do the one thing I have never done since I meet Peyton' he says in a very calm like voice

" what' " Haley asked, uncertainly.

" I'm going fight for her " he said in a very serious voice " I need her to know that I'm still in love with her

" It's about time Luke.... It's about damn time" his best friend says as she pulls him in to a hug " I will make sure she is at the river court about 7 okay" she says as she pulls away

" thanks hales" he says with a little smile

" anything for true love" she says with a wink " hey Luke i think there's something you should know" she sighed

" okay.. what" he says still smiling

" well remember those letters that I fine that, you wrote to Peyton,and I promised that I would never tell her, well,,,,,,,,,,,,,," Haley back away from him her eyes looking at the grass " I kind of told Brooke who kinda of...... stole one from your house and, we kinda of give to Peyton. sooooooooooo Peyton knows that your still in love with her.

His smile fades at the sound of her voice, and for an instant, he looks about as serious as anyone ever seen him

"oh.........Haley why would you do that?" he says with hurt in his voice

" well Luke it kinda of slip one day that Brooke was in town, you was down at the river court with the boys and, Brooke was the one who stole it i didn't know till a day later, but I thought it would be okay to give it to her, Brooke said that Peyton was about as down as you were about the whole break up" she paused " so I thought that we could help getting you two back together. she finished with a little smile

" did she read" he asks with hope in his voice

" I really don't know Luke, I'm sorry" she says as she pat5s his arm

" oh" was all he could say

" well I need to get going before we piss Brooke off more than we probably already did" she says with a laugh " are you going to be okay'

" yeah I'm fine" he mumble " Please tell Brooke that I need to have a little chat with her about breaking in to people's house" he says as he narrowed his eyes

" whatever" she rolled her eyes than walk to her car

" Lucas stood there in watched as Haley got in the car, He watched as Haley pull the ear phone out of Petyon's ear and, Peyton said something that made both girls laugh. He smiles at the sight, He has missed everything about her, her smile, her eyes, her kiss, and that laugh that makes his heart soar. He know that tonight that both there life's will change either in a good way or a bad way.

.............................................................................................................................................................

Peyton sighed deeply she stare out the window, her mind was so mess up she was suppose to come to tree hill and, just hang out with her two good friends and, let herself enjoy a couple of days away from her thought and fears, but like always things never go as planned for Peyton Sawyer.

Haley gaze over to her very quit friend, she know that Lucas is on her mind,

" hey P what are u thinking about"

" nothing really.........." she sighed " everything I guess, I'm just really confused right now, this weekend isn't going the way it was supossed to" she sighed again

" yeah I know I'm really sorry about that peyt, he change his mind this morining I didn't know" she says as she watches her friend from the coner of her eye

Peyton nods her head " yeah I figure I don't blame you or Nathan I ju.............." she runs her fingers thought her hair " I just don't know if I can handle him right now.

Haley nods her head " I understand Peyton I do, but he loves you, he told me so his self" she says hoping to getting some kind reaction out of Peyton

" I know Hales I readed the damn letter hell I read it like fifty times" she puts her head and her hands " I just don't know what I want right now, I love him Haley I do, but he hurt me to much I can't get to close to him again" she says as she lets the tears fall

" oh" was the only response Haley could come up with, Her mind when back to her in Lucas little talk, he is going to put his whole heart on the line tonight and, Peyton's going to break it worst then it already was . She need to come up with a plan to stop the two of them from meeting tonight. She couldn't let her best friend get hurt like that, not again.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Okay thanks for read and for all the reviews I still working on the next chapter,but i do promise we will have some kind of leyton talk


	5. Chapter 5

Haley and Peyton pulled up in front of Tree Hill Airport, Haley notice Brooke first so she jump out of the car. Peyton was following behind her.

" BROOKE" the both yelled, with excitement, Brooke drop her bag in ran to her two friends,

" well B Davis, you sure looking good" Peyton said, as she pull away. smiling a fake smile

Brooke arched her eye brow, she knew something happen, she could tell by the fake smile on her best friends face. " , I don't just like good, I look hot," she said, laughing " you both look amazing to, Haley I can't wait to see how big Jamie is"

" oh, he is getting big" Haley replied

" yeah, , he is so cute, I think he is the cutes Scott yet" Peyton said, as she reached down for Brooke's bag

" Really, well I bet the other two Scott boys aren't happy about" Brooke said, as she followed the two to Haley's car

" no, there not," Haley said, as they reached the car. Just then Peyton's phone rang, she excusedherself, then walked away to answer it. Brooke wait till Peyton was out of ear shot

" Okay, Hales spill," Brooke said, with her hand on her hips

" what" Haley asked, confused

" something is toally wrong with my best friend I know her to well, so If you know please tell" Brooke asked, as she looked back to make sure Peyton wasn't coming yet.

Haley sighed, " well, let just say are plan for Peyton to come in have a nice peaceful, time. With out no stress, well It didn't work" Haley said,

" what the hell happen?" Brooke asked

" well Lucas's didn't go to New York, he found out that Peyton was coming to town, so he decide to stay in town, to see her, because he want's her back,he plan's on fighting for her" Haley sighed

" THAT'S GREAT" Brooke said, he wants her back, we know he still loves her, She wants him back, and I know she still loves him, so they could be together before the night is over" Brooke said, in a very cheerful voice

" I wish it was that easy" Haley said, " Listen they already seen each other, it was very awkward, he asked her to meet him tonight at the river court, she agree"

" okay, so that's good, hales"

" yet, I thought so to, but she just told me that she doesn't want him back, so if she doesn't show up tonight Lucas is going to get his heart broken, and if she doesn't show

" he will still get his heart broken" Brooke whisper " so what's the plan"

" I really don't know, I promise him, I would have her down there at 7 tonight" Haley said, as she open her car door

" Let her go" Brooke said, as she climbed in the car

" but,"

" Hales, let her go, I have idea okay,trust me, I know Peyton wants him back, she needs him, just as much as he needs her." Brooke said, as she put her seat belt on

Haley was about to protest again, but zipper her mouth with she seen, Peyton walking back to the car.

" who was on the phone," Brooke asked, as Peyton closed her door

" no one " she whisper

Brooke and Haley exchanged looks, but didn't say a word, They drove back to Haley's house in silence. Haley was thinking about this so called plan Brooke had, praying that no one gets hurt, Brooke was thinking the same thing Haley was, she wants Peyton to be happy, the happyes Peyton's ever be was with Lucas, she was going to do whatever it took to get them back together. Peyton was thinking about tonight, she really didn't want to see Lucas, but she knew if she didn't he would fine a way to her, She figure she might as well get everything at in the open.

* * *

It's was 6:55, Lucas was pacing back and fourth on the river court Peyton, his Peyton was going to be here. so he was going over things in his head, He was praying she would let him talk, She was all he thought about all day,

" this place sure, didn't change much" Peyton said, as she walked on the court, she look around with a little smile, remembering the last time she was her ,she was happy, and so in love, now look at her she is back in the town she swear she never step foot in again, and face to face with the reason why her heart aches every night.

" no, not really, he said, as he look her up and down, he run his hand though his hair, he was counting down the minutes just to see her, but now with her right in front of her, He was speechless,

" it's so beautiful," she sighed, looking out into the river

" yeah, so beautiful," he said, not taking his eyes off of her,

Peyton put her head down, not wanting him to see her her blushing, she closed her eyes, for a second, she missed him so much, all she wanted to do was jump in his arms, but she can't do that, " so you wanted to talk" she said, breaking the silence, she need to get this out of the way, so she could enjoy the rest of her vacation,

Lucas nodded his head, he was hurt that she wouldn't look at him, She just kept her eyes on the river. " yeah, I guess I start............... Peyton , I'M sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to walk away from you, I was just so hurt, and confused, when you said no it broke my heart," he said with honestly

" I didn't say no, Lucas, I said, someday, big difference" she said in a bitter tone

" I know that now, Peyton, but before I felt Like you didn't believe in me or us anymore, we never talk, you couldn't never come see me, that damn job was more important, than your own boyfriend" his tone was angrier, laced with hurt.

" I loved you Lucas, more than I've ever loved anyone all I asked was for you to give me a year, but you know what so funny, you said one time that you would wait forever for me, but yet you couldn't wait a damn year," she said, with so much anger and bitterness

Lucas just stood there he was shook, she had a point, he did say that to her, than he leaves her in a hotel room. " _what the hell, was i thinking?" _he said, to himself. he was trying to think of something else to say to her, then her words from early hit him, "_loved, i loved you, which means past tense she doesn't love me anymore" _he looks over at her she was still looking at the river. " loved" he whisper, low but she hear him anyways,

She look over at him, she see his head down, " what" she asked

he kept his head down " you said loved" he lift his head up, finally making eye contact, " you don't love me anymore?" he asked, voice full of sadness,

Peyton frozen she didn't expect him to be so bold, her heart was breaking at the sight of the boy in front of her, he look so lost, and scare, so heartbroken, she starred into his intense broken eyes, all the time she knew Lucas Scott, she has never seen him so broken, She walk slowly over towards him, not really sure why, but she just needed to be near him, her heart was ache for him,

" Lucas,

" well look what we got here, our own little reunion" Skill's said as he walked over to the blonde's , Sawyer it's great to see your skinny ass" he said,

" yeah, you to Skillz" Peyton said, as she broke away her gaze from Lucas, she hugged Skillz " how are you, where's Bevin?" she asked , trying to make small talk, she still felt Lucas's gaze on her.

" I'm doing, great, Life is pretty sweet to me, well Bevin in I kinda broke up," Skillz said, as he started to dripped the ball, " but I'm okay, we wasn't meant to be, we didn't fit together, like you,,,,,,,,,,, " he stop realizing what he was about to say. " sorry I.....

" It's okay," Peyton said, as she look back over at the river, praying that the tears that are burning her eyes won't come down.

"So, Skillz, How long are you in town, man" Lucas asked, his eyes never leaving the blonde, he wished she would just look at him he missed those beautful green eyes, He wondered what she was thinking, what was she about to say before, Skillz interrupted, he sighed

Skillz knew he interrupt something important between then to blonde's. He want to leaving so they could finish up, But he couldn't Brooke would be pissed, He didn't want to had a pissed Brooke Davis on his hands " I'm just in town for the weekend, I want some home cooking, man" He said, laughing. "I was shocked when B. Davis called, she said, that everyone was having little get together at the river court, so here I 'm"

Peyton turn around looking at skillz, Lucas was looking at him to, " Brooke call you, told you to come here," Peyton asked, with an arched eyebrow

" yeah, she called about an hour ago, they sure be here soon" Skillz said, just as a couple of cars pull up. Mouth walked over to them hugging everyone, than Nathan walked over he mouth "_sorry" _to Lucas he know how much tonight meant to him, Haley and Brooke walked over smiling. There smiles drop once there eyes contact with their best friends, Brooke notice the angry, and sadness, in her eyes, Haley noticed the Hurt, and sadness, and betray in Lucas's eyes,

"Brooke, can we talk," Peyton said, in cold like voice, her arms fold over her chest . Brooke, nodded her head, she then followed Her best friend over towards the river.

Haley, we need to talk now," Lucas said, as he walked over towards his car, Haley, looked over at Nathan who just give her a small smile, she took a deep breath than walked towards Lucas's car.

"did I miss something" Mouth asked, as he looked at Nathan and Skillz

" white people drama," skillz said, shaking his head, Nathan and Mouth just laughed'

* * *

Well I know it's not much, but I kinda got an idea for this now, I hope you like it, this will probably won't be a long fiction, So please review thanks


	6. Chapter 6

Brooke watched as her best friend paced back in fourth, " Peyton, honey did I do something?" she asked, in her cheerful voice, Brooke soon regret it once Peyton stopped dead in front of her, She crossed her arms over her chest, shaking her head,

" I can't believe you," Peyton said, as she narrowed her eyes to Brooke " did you do something?, well let's see, you knew that I was coming here, to talk to Lucas, you knew that I had something I needed to get of my chest, It took everything I had to gather up all the strength to come here tonight, " then you call everyone for a damn reunion at the river court, " Peyton finished, still looking at Brooke

" well, I''m sorry, i thought everyone would want to see each other" Brooke replied

" so why the river court, there is alot of other places, to have your little reunion" Peyton question

"well, I like it here," Brooke whisper, hopping that Peyton would buy what she is saying

" Brooke, don't lie to me, there is a thousands of other places you guys could went, hell you could call me told me about your little plan, then Lucas and I could went someone else, so will you please just tell me, what the hell is going on" Peyton asked, walking closer to her friend

Brooke took a deep breath, " I wanted to stop you from talking to Lucas" she admitted, Peyton arched her eye brow, Brooke See's the confusion in her face, and the sadness in her eyes.

* * *

Lucas walked to the back of his car, shaking his head, " so will you like to tell me what the hell your doing here? he asked, as he hopped on the back of the car.

Haley slowly walked over to her best friend, " Brooke's idea" she whisper,

" Haley, you knew that Peyton and I was here, you knew we would be in the middle of something, something that was long over due," he said, as he ran his hand though his hair.

" I know, Luke I do, it's just.......

" It's just what Haley, come on whatever it is, " Lucas begged, he was now getting upset with her, He jump down off the car.

Haley took a deep breath " I want to stopped you guys, from talking" she admitted, she watch as his face fell, and the hurt surfaced in his eyes.

* * *

Peyton was a little taking back by this, " why" she asked, in a shaking voice, afraid of what her answer would be.

Brooke looked down at the ground, then out to the river, she signed loudly, she wasn't sure how to say this without hurting her best friend's feelings, She looked over at Haley and Lucas who also looked like they were having a very emotionally conversation.

Peyton stood there eyeing her best friend, millions of thing going though her head, she watches as Brooke closed her eyes, she knows her so well, that she can tell that her friend is debating something "_what is going on here"_she thinks to herself. She followed Brooke's gazes, over two the other two best friends, her eyes meet Lucas' she feels her heart flip, she let a small smile across her lips, as he smiles back at her. She breaks the contact, looks back at her friend, who now was looking down at the ground.

* * *

Lucas was confused, " why didn't you want us to talk Haley," he asked, crossing his arms over his chest, He watched as Haley debated what to say to him, " Haley, Please don't lie to me, whatever is going on just tell me."

" I don't know" she replied, she looked over at Brooke and Peyton, she can tell that they are having a very emotionally conversation too, she sighed loudly, " I just didn't think it was a good idea?"

" what,...why, now, huh, you were all for it early today when we had this same conversation in your front yard. I told you that I wanted her back, that I 've missed her so much that it hurts," he pause, he looked over at the other side of the court, his eyes locked with the green ones he loves so much, he felt his heart flip, when she smile at him.. He wished that everyone would disappear, he just need to hear what she was going to say, he sighed then looked back at his friend. " Haley, I thought you were happy with my decision, I though you supported me."

Haley locked eyes with her best friend _" it's time to be honest"_she said, to herself, she took a deep breath, " Lucas, I do want you to be happy, I love you, I love Peyton, I want her to be happy to, I want you together I do, please believe that. " she paused, " Peyton doesn't want to be with you Lucas, I'M sorry, that's why I came down, i was trying to safe you for another heart break" she said, with all the sympathy she had.

" Did she say that?" he questioned, he watched as Haley nodded her head, "oh" he rub the back of his neck " well, what do I do now?" He said, as his eyes went back over the blonde green eye beauty.

Haley walked over to her best friend, she placed her hand on his shoulder, " you fight for her" she watched as his head jerk back fast, " you love her, I know that she loves you, I think she is scared of getting hurt again, she signed " so Lucas Scott do you have what it takes to fight for what you want?" she questioned, he nodded his head, " what do you want Lucas?"

" I want............Peyton" he said, with a heavy heart, " you actually think she still loves me?" he questioned, his eyes desperately searched Haley's for the answer he was so desperately needed.

" yeah, I do Lucas," Haley smiled, " she always has, love like what you to have can't die, it's to strong, in powerful, " she finished as kissed his cheek " balls in your court" she whisper as she walked away. Lucas watched her walk over to her husband wrapping their arms around each other, he smile, he wanted what the had, He turn his head at the sound of a familiar voice

" if Nathan in Haley can make though everything life has throw at them, I know for damn sure Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer can make it " Rachael said, as she put her arm around Lucas's shoulder. He was about to responed when he heard Peyton yell, he looked over just as Peyton walked away from Brooke fast,

* * *

Brooke decide it was time to be honest " Peyton, you are my best friend, please believe that, I love you, I know what I'm about to say is going to hurt, but because I'm your best friend I want to be honest with you. "

Peyton's eyes widen ,as she waited for her best friend to continue, " okay" she whisper, it was the only word she could get out. She watched as Brooke closed her eyes again. Peyton's mind flashed back to senior year

**Flashes back**

_The night before Nathan and Haley's second wedding, Peyton sitting on the bed, When Brooke come over_

_" Way to go with the tears P . Sawyer , you bought the house down" Brooke said, as she hopped on the bed beside her_

_Peyton wiped the tears from her eyes, she then turn to face Brooke " Brooke, I think I still have feeling for Lucas" she whisper, looking straight in to her eyes_

_" you mean, you care for him as a friend" Brooke questioned_

_" no" she shake her head " I mean more than that" _

**end of flashes back**

Peyton step away from Brooke as she was bought back out of her memory, " oh my god" she said a little louder than she intended to " your still in love with Lucas," Peyton questioned her eyes filling with tears,

Brooke's eyes widen, her mouth drop, " Peyton............" she yelled, as she watched her friend walk away, " damn it Peyton" Brooke yelled. Peyton turn around in locked eyes with her best friend " it's okay, I'm not going though that again, you win" she smile a fake smile as she walked to her car. She opened her car door, she them felt his hand on her shoulder " Peyton, what happen?" he asked, so innocently. He turn her around to faces him, he knows her so well, he see the sadness in her eyes, the fake smile, and he swears he can still see the love she use to have for him.

" I'm fine Lucas, that's for caring" she wraps her arms around his neck. He immediately wrap his around her waist. Taking in the smell of her hair, the feeling of having her in his arms again, She pulls back and, slowly strokes his cheek, he smiles, he closed his eyes to memorize this feeling. He then leans down in pressed his lips to hers. Shocked that she didn't pull away, It was a slow brush of lips together but it sent tingles up and down there bodys. . It was sweet and gentle, but Lucas felt himself wanting more and decided to take a chance., making him feel more daring but he placed a hand gently at the crook of her neck bringing her closer to him and swiped his tongue delicately across her bottom lip, moaning with he felt her mouth open, his tongue meeting hers.. Suddenly he was soaring; he didn't want this to end. Peyton pull away she smiled a real smile at him. The one that was only meant for him.

For a moment Peyton forgot where she was, she just enjoy this moment with the boy she loved, Lucas smile at her, he knew she was actually trying to open up to him. Then before he could stop it " I love you" he whisper then just like a slap in the face, Peyton pop back in to reality. She look over at her friends who were all starring at the two old flames. She wanted to say it, back. She watched as his eyes tried to read hers. The words that came out of her mouth next literally broke her heart. " I don't love you anymore" she wanted to die at the moment those words left her mouth.

Lucas, back away from her, hearing her say that felt like a bullet in his heart, he watched her get into her car. he fell to his knees as the comet disapper.

" Lucas, " Haley whisper, as she kneel down next to him " Lucas... " she begged " please talk to me, what happen"

" you said, you were here to stop her from breaking my heart," he sighed, finally faces her " to late, she just complety riped it out it" as he aloud the tears to fall. Haley pulled her friend close to her. He cried into her chest as she cried into his hair, "_ I know it was a bad idea, for Peyton to home" _she said to herself.

Nathan, Skillz , Mouth stood in the middle of the court, with heavy hearts. watching as there brother, best friend, fell apart right in front of them. Brooke sat down near the river crying "_ this can't be happening" _she whisper " what the hell did you do Brooke?" Rachael asked, as she sat down beside her old friend. Brooke look over at former roommate " I messed up, and I have no idea, How to fixes it" she cried

* * *

well I hope you guys like this chapter, I kinda like this one more than the others, This is not going to be a long fiction like my other one. But please let me know what you think, are what you what to happen, or not to happen, Thanks for reading, pleas review, and thanks to all who do review.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, thanks for the great reviews, I just wanted to say that this is not going to be a brucas fiction, I'm 100% leyton fan for life . I like Brooke, I just don't like her with Lucas. So just please be patient with me. I had this little idea, to help Peyton get back to Lucas, I pretty sure you will understand it the end. Thanks again.

* * *

Peyton drove to the one place, she knew would help clear her mind. She was crying hard as she slowly got of the car, she walked to the gravestone.

" Hey mom" she said, as she sat down on the cold damp ground. " I'm sorry mom," she paused, as she reached out in touch the cold gray stone. " God, I'm a bad daughter, I sorry that it took me a whole year to come see you. I just couldn't face this damn town, well it wasn't the town I just wasn't ready to face Lucas, I mess up mom, He asked me to marry him, I asked him to wait a year, but he didn't, he left me in hotel room, I hated him so much, Then I found out a couple of days ago, that he was still in love with me. " she sighed loudly, " He really doesn't have any right to love me, he left me, he broke me, and................." she stop as Lucas's broken eyes enter her mind, " and I just Broke him" she whispered.

She sat there thinking of the kiss they just shared, How prefect it was, she felt everything come rushing back to her, in that one kiss, She smile a little thinking about the moment the two old lovers shared, Her smile faded as she watched his eyes break in front of her, " I told him I don't love him anymore, oh god what did I do?" she cried harder, She felt an arm warp around her, She looked up in try to smile at the person sitting next to her.

* * *

Nathan walked over to Brooke and Rachael, He heard what Brooke said, " what do you mean you mess up? what did you say to her." he asked coldly. as he narrowed his eyes to his old friend.

" nothing, Nathan it was nothing, just let me fixes this okay, " Brooke said, as she stood up in wipe her pants off. " she is my best friend, I can fixes this, "

" fix's what " Skillz asked, as he stood next to Nathan, " B. Davis, please don't lie to us, we all just witnessed a very emonitmably scene, I heard what Peyton said, to you so the questioned is are you in love with Lucas still," Skillz asked, in a serious tone

" what the hell" Nathan and Rachael said at the same time " you told her your in love with Lucas,?" Nathan asked, with shock and worry in his eyes, for Peyton

" Brooke, what the hell, are we back in high school." Rachael asked, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well that explains why Peyton left the way she did" Mouth said, as he shook his head at Brooke, " she is probably on her way back to LA right now"

Everyone nodded there heads, Nathan walked away from them he slowly walked towards his wife and brother. Lucas was just sitting there in a daze, Haley was rubbing his back, Nathan kissed the top of her head.

" hey, " Nathan whisper, " I'm going to head home, check on Jamie,"

Haley nodded, " Okay, I'm going to stay here" she stood up, then pull Nathan to the side, She looked over at her best friend who didn't move, " I really hate Peyton, right now" Haley stated, " I don't want her staying at the house either,"

" Haley.....................

"no, Nathan do don't stick up for her, dammit Nathan, she just completely rip out his heart" Haley said, with so much angrier. " He still loves her, she lead him on Nathan, "

" Haley, baby listen I know she broke his heart, he broke hers to, they both messed up" Nathan said, as she wrap his arms around her waist, " I think Peyton is just confusions, she loves him we all know that."

" confusions my ass, she is been a bitch, and when I do see her, I'm going to get her piece of my mind, I really thought she wanted Lucas back, she broke down in our kitchen, Nathan crying, my heart broke for her as I helded her, even when she said, she didn't want him back, I knew she was lying, Then tonight she kissed him, and that was not a kiss between friends, it was a Lucas and Peyton kiss, " Haley sighed, as she looked over at her friend, " then she said the words that broke his heart." she frown

" what did she say?" Nathan asked, as he focoused on Haley's face,

" I don't love you anymore" Haley said, with tears in her eyes, " he told her I love you, and she said that, she doesn't care about anyone but herself, she doesn't care who she hurts, I...........

" YOU NEED TO GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT, BEFORE YOU GO RUNNING YOUR MOUTH" Skillz said, as he walked up behind the couple, as he heard Haley's words.

Nathan and Haley both turn to look at him, " Skillz, I know what happen, you are don.............

" no, Haley you don't, you got the end Verizon, so before you go put the blame on Peyton, you need to talk to Brooke, " Skillz said, as he point to Brooke, " Brooke messed up, it was Brooke's damn plan to come down her, it was Brooke who made Peyton leave, " he paused,

He walked over to Lucas, Who was standing up listening, " Lucas, man I love you, and I love P. Sawyer , but you and I know that she loves you, just because thoses words came out of her mouth, doesn't mean it's what her heart wanted to say," He said with a little smile, " look I'm going to fine Peyton, you guys" he said, as he point to Haley and Lucas, " need to talk to Brooke, she holds the missing pieces, then once you get the whole story, you will understand why Peyton left, and why she said, what she did" Skillz finished, as he walked away.

* * *

" how long were you here" Peyton asked, as she looked up at Skillz

" a few minutes or so, I was worried about you" Skillz said, as he kissed the top of her head. " I heard what you and Brooke were talking about" he admitted quietly

Peyton look over at him " yeah, god I feel like I'm back in high school" she laughed bitterly " in love with my best friends boyfriend" she frowned, " I'm pathetic" she sighed

" yeah, yeah baby you are" Skillz joked, as he nods his head.

" thanks, you really know how to cheer someone up" she teased,

" I try" Skillz teased back " but seriously, you still love him, "

Peyton closed her eyes, " yeah, I love him, never stopped" she replied sympathetic " but it doesn't matter, I just bury it like I did in high school, go back to LA, in try to move on, I guess "

Skillz watched her faces closely, " your not happy in LA,?" he watched as her eyes widen " don't pretend with me, tell me the truth, are you happy in LA?

Peyton took a deep breath " no, I'm not, I'm not sure I ever really was, " she sighed " I miss tree hill, I miss my friends, coming here to see my mom, I really miss.....................

" Lucas," Skillz finished for her, She nods her head, as a few tears fell down her pale cold-ed cheeks, " he misses you to baby girl" He pulled her in to a tight hug " don't go back to LA"

" Skilz, I wish it was that easy, but I have a job, and friends, and apartment..................

" What's your point, you can get a job here, you all ready have freinds here, I can help you get apartment, hell you can stay with me, till you fine one." he said, in a serious tone

" skillz, I can't I wish I could, La has big opportunity for me," Peyton said, she really wanted to stay, but was afraid to admitted it.

" I get the hole opportunity think P. Sawyer, but Tree Hill has one thing LA doesn't " Skillz stated

" what" she asked in a strained voice. She knew what the answer was, before even left his mouth.

" Lucas Scott," he respond, " Life is to short Peyton, you have to go after what you want, If Lucas is what you want, go get him, "

" He is what I want, but he's what Brooke wants to Skillz, I always loses when it comes to her, He chose her twice over me." she admitted in a whisper

" your crazy, " he said, as he rolled his eyes, " remember senor year, what I said to you, in your room,? " He watched her ached her eye brow, " I said that me and Bevin didn't make sense, but you and Luke did, Luke doesn't make sense with Brooke, It has always be you for him, " he said smiling at her, " how about we get out of here, dead people kind scared me" he joked as he stood up, " come on" he helped her up.

" I really don't have anywhere to go," she paused looking at him, " Haley is probaly really pissed at me for saying what i did to Lucas,"

" yeah, she was but let's not worry about that tonight, you can stay with me." he said as he wrap his arm around her shoulder " it's my parents house, but they are in Hawaii, so it will be you and me, unless you want me to drop you off at Luke's, " he winked at her.

" no thanks, I need a good night sleep before I deal with him" she sighed, she knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep, Lucas face was still in her mind, She wanted to go tell him that she does love him, but she was still afraid what he would say when he found out Brooke still loved him.

* * *

Nathan when home to check on Jamie, Racheal and Mouth stood beside Brooke as they watched, Haley and Lucas walk slowly over to them.

" You want tell us what Skillz is talking about?" Haley asked, as she stop in front of Brooke, Lucas was standing beside her with a look of hurt and confusion,

Brooke stood there trying to plan what to say, either way this was going to look bad on her part, She knew Haley and Lucas would both be pissed, So would everyone else, She didn't mean it to get this far,

" Brooke, anytime now," Haley said, with so much angry, " Skillz said to talk to you, He said you can tell us why Peyton left, why Peyton told Lucas she didn't love him anymore.

Brooke's eyes widen when she heard the last part, _"oh god this has gone to further than I plan" _she thought to herself, Brooke thoughts were interrupted at the sound of Mouth's cell phone ring

Mouth looked at Racheal, " it's Skillz" he whisper, " hello" he said, as he turn around.

Rachael and Lucas watched Mouth, as Haley's eyes stay on Brooke, Brooke kept her eyes to the ground. She pop her head up with she heard, Rachael asks if he found Peyton.

" yeah, he did" Mouth said, as he put the phone back in his pocket,

" Is she okay?" Lucas asked in a strained voice

Everyone turn towards Lucas, as he spoke those words, Mouth nodded " yeah, she going to stay with Skillz tonight,"

" well good she not welcome in my house" Haley said, putting her hands on her hips.

" Haley," Lucas yelled, "

" don't yell at me, she lead you on Lucas, she kissed you, she made you think she was still in love with you, then she say that she

" HALEY, SHUT UP! I KNOW WHY SHE SAID, THOSE WORDS REPEAT OVER AND OVER AND MY HEAD, I DON'T NEED YOU TO REPEAT THEM," he yelled as he ran his fingers though his hair. " I need to get out of here"

" Lucas, please don't leave" Mouth asked, as Lucas and Haley both look at him. " Please man for me" Mouth begged

Lucas hesitant " it's been along day, Mouth," he sighed " I just want to go home, wish this day never happen, obviously Brooke's not talking, I'm out" he turn to walk away

" I agree I think we should do this tomorrow" Brooke said, looking around trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

" Haley watched Brooke for a moment, " no, something happen, and your behind it, here I'm getting all pissed off at Peyton, when I really don't have the facts, what the hell happen?" Haley demanded

Brooke closed her eyes, she was about to response when she heard, " Brooke's still in love with Lucas," Rachael said loud enough for Lucas to hear,

Lucas stop in his tracks as he hear those's words, he turn in locked eyes with Brooke, Haley's eyes widen. Mouth shook his head, Rachael walked over to Mouth, " how about we go check on Peyton " she whispered in his ear. Mouth nodded his head. Rachael looked over at Brooke " I'm sorry Brooke, I had to say something, you were just letting everyone hated Peyton, when all she was doing was protecting her heart." Rachael said, as she grab mouth and walked away.

Lucas stood there eyes still on Brooke "_this can't be happening," _he thought to himself. His head turn immediately at the sound of his best friends voice, " Are you in love with Brooke Lucas," Haley's voice was serious, her eyes narrowed on Lucas's. She watched as he hesitant.

Lucas stood there speechless he couldn't believe Haley could put him on the spot like this, Brooke's eyes were on him. he closed his eyes and smiled before he whisper....................

* * *

Okay, please not hate me, I like cliffhangers, anyways please let me know what you think. thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, Thanks as always for the great reviews, I'm sorry for any confusion at the end, I hope I'm able to clear it up a little for you.

* * *

Haley and Brooke watched Lucas closely, as he closed his eyes in smiled. Both were confused by the smile.

Brooke's mind was flying, as she watched Lucas, She bit her bottom lip as she waited on his answer. Praying it was the answer she wanted to hear. Her eyes widen when she heard his voice.

" She loves me, she still loves me" Lucas whisper, in a low hollow voice. He opened his eyes, smiling big at his two friends.

"What" both girls said, with panic in there voices. Their eyes locked on the blond boy, who was still smiling, like a kid on Christmas morning.

"She still loves me, " he says again, this time in a serious tone. with a daze look on his face. That either girl has never seen before.

" Yeah, we heard you the first damn time" Haley replied coldly, " but the question was, do you still love her?" she said as she pointed to Brooke, narrowing her cold confusion eyes on her best friend. Lucas was so losted in his dazes, that he didn't notice were Haley was pointing.

" yeah, I love her more, than anything in this world," He smiling at his best friend. The smile was soon eased off his glowing face as Haley's hand collied with his right cheek. " I can't believe you Lucas," Haley's voice was full of angry, her eyes full of hurt, sadness, and concern.

Lucas step back holding his cheek, eyes narrowing Haley's, " what the hell was that for, Haley, you knew I was in love with her, you always knew" Lucas responded with confusion and sadness in his voice, hurt in his eyes.

Brooke was standing there beside him speechless, Her hand cover her mouth as Haley slap his face, "_this was not how my plan was suppose to work, he can't be in love with me" _she though to herself, She looked over towards the court her eyes widen with shock, horror, sadness. As she watched her best friend run off into the darkness.

" OH, NO," Brooke heard Haley say as both girls starred in the direction that the broken blond run off in. Lucas arched his eye brow at both girls. wondering what he missed,

* * *

Peyton and Skillz walked to Nathan and Haley's house. Peyton knocked lightly on the door, trying not to wake Jamie up,

Nathan open the door, " Peyton, you didn't have to knock, you are staying here," he said, as he moved to the side to let them in. Peyton hesitant a moment. Nathan sighed to himself " Peyton, get in here Haley's not here," she nods then steps in.

" I just needed to grab my bag" Peyton said, as she starts to walk near the steps, " I'm going to stay with Skillz tonight" she finished, noticing the look from Nathan.

" Sawyer, you are welcome here, it's my house to, " Nathan said, pulling her towards him, She smiled at him

" I know, nath thanks, but Haley is probably really upset with me right now, I don't want to deal with her tonight, I'm really just to tried, plus Brooke is staying here," she said with sadness in her voice and eyes, " I don't want to leave skillz alone" she joked trying to ease her emotions.

Nathan and Skillz smiled at her, both knowing she was just trying to avoid more drama, " Okay, I get it, but please don't leave town without saying goodbye to me, " Nathan pleaded

" I promise," she whisper, as she pulled away in headed upstairs, She walked back in to Living room. Smiling as Skillz and Nathan as they talked about Nathans last game.

" Is Basketball all you guys ever talk about?" She said, as she walked towards them, with her bag on her shoulder.

" Yeah, that in girls" Skillz said, with a wink, Nathan laughed as Peyton rolled her eyes. " I guess you are ready" skillz asked, as he took the bag from her.

" Yeah, let get going, I'm pretty tried," she admitted " Night Nathan," she said, as she gave him a hug, " Please talk to him, Peyton he's really hurting" he whisper in her ear. Peyton nodded, then locked eyes with him before she whisper " me too"

Nathan walked them outside, " oh damn, I forgot my ball at the river court" Skillz said, in a panic tone.

" get it tomorrow man" Nathan said, shaking his head, at Skillz raising eye brow

" Hell no! Nath man someone might steal it" Skillz said in a serious tone.

" Skillz, it's just a basketball, you always buy a new one" Peyton said, laughing at the expression on his face.

" No, I don't want another ball" Skillz whinnied. Making Peyton and Nathan laugh harder.

" Okay......honey.........we. can..go get you ball" Peyton said, in between laughing, She could believe how he was acting like a five year old.

" good, let's go" Skillz said, He started walking down the driveway, Peyton frozen for a moment, as reality hit hurt, "_I can't go back to the river court, damn, Lucas is probably there"_ she thought to herself. She felt a hand on her shoulder, She looked up to see Nathan smiling at her. " I'm okay," she said, before he could speak.

" Peyt, you are far from okay," Nathan said, in a concern voice " listen he's probably not even there, Haley probably took him home all ready, Brooke is with Rachael, it will be okay" He promised her

" yeah, Brooke is probably laying in his bed, right now" Peyton said bitterly, she closed her eyes, a flash of Lucas and Brooke kissing back in high school flash though her mind, She quickly open her eyes, that image cut like a knife, tears burn her eyes. Nathan pulled her to him, " no, he loves you Peyton, weather you want to believe it all not, Brooke and Lucas aren't meant be

" Peyton and Lucas are meant to be" Skillz said as he walked back up the driveway, " listen, baby girl we don't have to go to the river court, I can buy another ball," he said, as he stroke her hair. Peyton shaked her head.

" no, we have to past it on the way to your house, anyways I need to be able to face him with Brooke, or without Brooke, whatever,: she sighed " sense there's a chance I might be moving back home" she smiled at Skillz who kissed her forehead. Nathan looked at the two confusion

" your moving back to tree hill," when? how? " Nathan questioned,

" well I 'm not happy in LA, Nath, Tree Hill has everything I want, everything I missed," she sighed loudly, " even if I can't have what I want, and what I truly miss, " she paused " I do have you, Skillz, Haley, and Jamie here. which is still a hell alot more than I had in LA"

" good, Jamie needs hid aunt here, " Nathan said, as he gave her another hug, " it would be good to have my friend back to" he whisper. Peyton and skillz finally said there goodbyes, As they started to walk to the river court. Skillz was telling her jokes, keeping her sprites up. He was just happy that she was smiling and the tears that were in her eyes disappear for the time begin. As they make it to the river court, Peyton smile faded as she saw Lucas, Brooke and Haley involved in a very serious conversation, She turn to walk away but frozen when she heard, Haley say " but do you love her" Peyton turn around, watched as Haley point to Brooke, Skillz wrap his around around her, Peyton's heart literally broke when she heard his responses. She push Skillz away than run off the court,

"Peyton, Skillz yelled, " Peyton, baby stop" he yelled as he chased after her.

* * *

Lucas turn his head with he heard Skillz yell, his girls name, he watch as his friend ran after the girl who has his heart, " What the hell, just happen?" he questioned, to himself. Forgetting that Broke and Haley was standing behind him.

" history repeating itself" Haley said bitterly, she walked over to the middle of the court, she was about to leave, but stop in turn back to Lucas, " I have been on team Peyton, from the beginning,Lucas, always wanted you with her, Cause I believe that you two were an epic love story, Peyton has been in love with you sense junior year, I was the only one that knew that, she told me up on the roof one night when you were in the hospital after the crash, she was going to tell you after you woke up, but then you broke up with Brooke, Peyton felt so bad, so she changed her mind, I believe Peyton turn to Jake to hide what she was feeling for you, I believe you did the same thing with Brooke," Haley paused, as she looked over at Brooke, " I didn't support your relationship with Lucas in the beginning, The only reason I did the second time was because Peyton was so in love with Jake, and Lucas told me you were his soul;mate, I just wanted my friend to be happy, So I kept my mouth shut life moved on, than the school shooting happen, and to be honest, please Lucas don't take this the wrong way. But I'm kinda an around about way glad that

" Haley, I don,,,,,,,,,,,,

" Lucas let me talk" she stop, to take a breath. " As I was saying I'm glad that it happen, not that we loss Kieth, because I loved Keith you know that, In not that Jimmy took his life, but that Peyton was shot, because I believe that's the day Peyton open her eyes, realizing that she still loved you, but you were to blind by Brooke to notice. So Peyton bury it again, went to see Jake, someone that she loved, who loved her back, She was so afraid of you rejected her, and for hurting Brooke again, She was so lonely, and scared for what she was feeling, so she asked Jake to marry her, I don't really know what happen after she asked him, All I know is she come home broken, then she was honest with her best friends about her feeling, then her best friend cut her out of her life for been honest. Breaking her worst then she already was, But Peyton hide it she kept moving, she never broke down, Life kept throws shit out her, and she kept swing, she refuse to break, Then like a rainbow, busting though her darkness, She finally caught her dream. I was probably more happy than the both of you when you finally got together. Than you come back from LA so broken , I wanted to hate her, but then I found out she said someday, she asked you to wait a year. you couldn't even give her that. You left her in a hotel room, You put a dart though her heart and her dreams, she lost everything when she lossed you, But stay strong well till today. She broke down in my kitchen. It broke my heart to witness that, I know you heard some of the things she said to us , you had me believing you were really ready to fight for her, But that was a joke, I came down here tonight, because I didn't want you to get hurt, Brooke said she had a great plan, so I went along with because I believed she wanted you guys back together to,

" Hal........

" shut up, Lucas, I love you, I love Brooke, I love Peyton, " she paused, as she wipe a couple of tears away, " I know what she said to you hurt, I was so pissed off at first, Now I totally understand why she run, why she said what she said, Because when it comes back to the three of you the so called triangle, Peyton always loses, I kept my mouth shut both times you picked Brooke, But this time I'm done, I wash my hands of the both of you, Are friendships are done. Now if you'll excuse be I have to get home to my family, and a friend I need to cheek on," Haley finished, she walked away.

Brooke stood there crying, Lucas was more confusions then ever, He looked over at Brooke, " what plan Brooke, what did you say to Peyton?" He demanded

" I kinda of gave Peyton the impression, that I was still in love with you, " Brooke admitted, " I thought she was going to push you away tonight, so I kinda of came up with the idea, that if she thought I was in love with you, she would be forced to tell you how she really feels, " she pause " but the plan kind back fire . I didn't plan on her telling you that she didn't love you"

" Why, would you do that to your best friend, and she does love me, I can feel it" he paused " she just scared, I get her back, somehow"

" Lucas, you just told Haley, and Peyton, Skillz and me that you love me more than anything in the world, and now you want Peyton back, do you even know what you want" Brooke asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Lucas's eyes widen as Brooke finished

" what the hell are you talking about? I love Peyton, I'm in Love with Peyton, I don't love you, ...............................

* * *

okay, well let me what you think, we are getting very close to a leyton reunion, Thanks for reading,


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Hey everyone, I wasn't to sure if I was going to finish my fictions with the news of both chad and Hilary leaving the show next season, but I don't want to be one of those authors who abandon there stories. I like writing them, I love you guys reading them, So I figure I will keep writing, I'm sad and heartbroken, over no more leyton on oth, but I'm not going to give up on the show, Hilary said, on her blog that she wanted everyone to stick with the show, She said that it was time for her to move on. And I completely understand her. I wish her and chad all the success in whatever they do.

so anyways here is chapter 9, please enjoy.

* * *

" I'm not in love with you" Lucas respond in the most serious tone, That Brooke ever heard, Lucas saw a look of confusing in sadness or maybe hurt in Brooke's eyes, " I love Peyton, Brooke, she is my other half, I have nothing with out her. I'm sorry Brooke, I love you as a friend, a close friend, you were my first girlfriend, you and I went thought alot together and I know that at the time I thought you were my soul-mate, but honestly I always believed that Peyton was my soul-mate, but she kept pushing me away, I just wanted to be wanted, and you wanted me" Lucas admitted, with a small smile

Brooke was shocked by the way he was opening up to her, " I know," she whisper " I always knew you and Peyton made sense, you and I were just a little stop on the epic story of Lucas and Peyton." she sighed " I love you Lucas, you are a great friend to me, I'm glad you were my first boyfriend, you taught me to love with all my heart, which at the time I did. I let you in my heart fully, but you never let me in yours, I knew then that you and I weren't soul-mates. I believe we both stay together because, we were afraid to let go, we were scared of what the future held, we hid behind are relationship, so we could avoided life. I'm kinda glad the day Peyton told me she had feelings for you, I believe it give me the finally push to let go. In to search for what I want, to fine the guy who wants me and needs me as much as you always needed Peyton". Brooke admitted freely, finally get alot off her chest that has been siting there for years.

they stood there in silence for a few moments, " I guess I kinda of screwed up again, huh" Lucas asked, been the first to break the silence.

" no, I did, I'm sorry Lucas, I really didn't mean for everything to go down the way it did." Brooke said, as she watched him nod " Lucas she loves you, so much"

" I believe she does, I saw it in her eyes" Lucas sighed " but she said, she did.........

" Lucas" Brooke said interrupted him, " she was a mess, after the break up I went to LA for a month, to take care of her. She was still pretty messed up when I had to go back to New york, I thought she was doing pretty good, up in till last week, when she readied the letter, " Brooke said, as she walked over in sat down on the table.

Lucas walked over in sat beside her, " so she did read the letter, that you stole from my house," Lucas said, as he raised his eye brow at her. " Haley told me, I was upset, but I was kinda happy she readied it."

" yeah, she read it, I got a phone call right after she readied it,she was crying pretty hard, I just wished I was there to hold her, she said,she had spent the last year wanting you, and miss you, and that she still loved you, She thought she was getting better and, then she said she get this letter and I hear his voice and. now look i look like a train wreck"Brooke said, as she remember the conversation with her best friend last week.

" I miss her, I need her, I want her back, Brooke" Lucas said, as he ran his fingers thought his hair, " but I'm so afraid that I losted her for good now." he whisper, his eyes were burning with tears, but he didn't want Brooke to see him cry.

Brooke sat there watching him, she felt so bad for what he was going though, and for what Peyton was going though, she knew she held to do something, " you didn't lose her yet Lucas, " Brooke said, as she wrap an arm around his shoulder, " I promise you, that you won't lose her" Brooke sighed " listen you need to tell her everything that you just told me, let her know that you want her and need her, that you miss her. but first you need to go fix's things with Haley. "

" no, I need to go see Peyton before she go back to LA, if she hasn't left already" Lucas said, " I can talk to Haley in the morning"

" no, you and I both know that Peyton needs space to process everything that happen today, you need to go talk to Haley because you have a better chance with getting Peyton to talk to you, if Haley is on your side again. " Brooke said. with serious tone.

Lucas sat there for a moment thinking about what brook just said, he knew Brooke was right, Peyton needed space, he needed to fix things with Haley first " yeah, your right, " he said, as he stood up he hugged Brooke then walk away. Brooke sat there watching him leave, she knew she need to fix things with her best friend to, but how?

* * *

Lucas walked up his brother's and best friend's driveway very slowly approaching the door. He knocked lightly on the door, waiting on an answer, he was just about to knock again, when he heard a car. He turned around to see Haley pulling in the driveway. He slowly walked towards her,

" hi" Lucas she hesitantly, as Haley got out of the car,

" what are you doing here? shouldn't you been with Brooke, " Haley replied Coldly, " hell I thought you would at least fuck her first than come here in the morning to apologize" she said, as she pushed passed him,

" hold on, dammit " Lucas said, as he grab her arm in pulled her back towards him " what the hell is wrong with you? I get you are pissed even though I'm not really sure why? but the whole talk about fucking Brooke were in the hell did that come from" Lucas demanded

Haley pulled her arm away from him his hold, " what is wrong with me? " she mocked " Lucas this passed year has been devastating to you, All I heard was how much you missed Peyton, and how much you still loved her, wondering if she missed you like you missed her, you complain every damn day to me and Nathan and your mom, I listen to you whined ,hell I held you the night you return all heart broken, "

she took a deep breath. " today was you chance to tell her that you still wanted her and you still needed her, yes I understand what she said to you hurt, My heart broke fro you today when she said that, but you turned around in then confession your love for Brooke, I don't understand you Lucas, "

" Haley, I don't love Brooke, were in the hell did you get that impression from, I never said I loved Brooke" Lucas said, in a loud annoyed voice

" Like hell you didn't, I looked you straight in the eyes in asked you if you loved Brooke, and your exact word were yeah, more than anything in this world, hello does that ring a bell in you pretty little head, " Haley walked away then turn around to face a very deep in though Lucas, " I think you don't know who you want, but you need to make a decision, and this time make the right decision, if you chose Brooke this time, stay the hell away from Peyton, don't drag her along it's not fair to her." Haley finished as she walked in to her house slamming the door. Lucas stood there blanked for a moment he wasn't really sure what to do, He didn't have a decision to make, because his mind has been made for years now.

* * *

Brooke walked to Skillz house, happy to see the light still on, She ring the door bell, she was a little upset when Rachael answer then door " Brooke what are you doing here?"

" I need to talk to Peyton"

" No, I don't think that is a good idea" Rachael said, as she step out on the porch in shut the door,

" Rachael, I know Peyton is upset, I don't blame her, I don't care what she does to me, she can slap or punch me, yell out me, it doesn't matter, I just need to see her" Brooke begged, " please"

Rachael stood there biting her bottom lip, she wanted to let Brooke in but she didn't want Peyton mad at her, " Whole on a minute, " Rachael said as she step back into the house. Brooke pace back in fourth waiting for the door to open. She was going over in her head what to say to Peyton if she wants to see her. She heard the door, she turn with a big smile, her smile drop when she see Skillz standing there.

" I guess the answer was no, huh" Brooke sighed " OKay I get it, she is hurt and upset, I will go but I'm not giving up on her, skillz you tell her that," Brooke said as she started to walk away

" B. Davis, can a brother talk first before you walk away from him" Skillz smile " Listen Peyton isn't ready to see anyone just yet,,, look I know Haley is pretty pissed off at you and Luke, so if you need a place to stay, your welcome here, "

" Thanks Skillz, but I don't think Peyton will be to happy to see me here in the morning," Brooke said, as she looked down at the ground,

" B. Davis, get your ass in this house" a voice said,

Brooke's head snapped up at the sound of her best friends voice, " Peyton, I so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen I ...........

" Brooke, don't I'm not mad at you, I love you B'Davis you are my best friend, we are not in high school anymore, I'm not going to slap you, Lucas and I haven't been together in a year, the heart wants what it wants right, " Peyton said, as she took a deep breath, and looked over to Skillz, " your heart wants Lucas"

" Peyton, your heart wants Lucas, I DON..........

" YEAH, Brooke, my heart wants Lucas, it has been calling out for him for years, but the difference is Lucas's heart wants you, " Peyton stated, and a very calm voice, she smiled her fake smile

Brooke shook her head, " Peyton, you are wrong honey, Lucas doesn't want me, he wants you"

Peyton looked at Brooke with sadness in her eyes, " Brooke I was there I heard what what he said, " Peyton said, as she turn away from her friend

" listen how about we call it a night, we can get some sleep them tackle all this shit in the morning" Skillz said, as he locked eyes with a very thank for Peyton, who nodded

" NO, DAMMIT PLEASE LISTEN TO ME PEYTON! Brooke yelled, Peyton and Skillz both turn around, with there eyes wide and mouths open, starring at Brooke, Peyton step closer to her best friend as she notice the tears in Brooke's eyes.

" Okay, Brooke you have my attention, please tell me what is wrong? Peyton begged, as she took Brooke's hand into hers. Skillz went inside to give the two some privacy

" Peyton, I don't love Lucas, he doesn't love me, I promise you this, he told me he loves you, he misses you and that he needs you, " Brooke said, honestly, the tears were still burning her eyes,

" what, I don't understand Brooke?" Peyton let go of her hand and crossed her arms over her chest, " Brooke don't lie to me you said you were in love with him,"

" NO, I DIDN'T PEYTON, THINK ABOUT IT THOSE'S WORDS NEVER LEFT MY MOUTH, YOU COME UP WITH THAT CONCLUSION ON YOUR OWN" Brooke yelled

Peyton raised her eye brow, as she thought back to the conversation the two were having early,

**Flashback**

_"Peyton, you are my best friend, please believe that, I love you, I know what I'm about to say is going to hurt, but because I'm your best friend I want to be honest with you_"

_Peyton's eyes widen, as she waited for her best friend to continue, " okay" she whisper, it was the only word she could get out. She watched as Brooke closed her eyes again, Peyton's mind flashed back to senior year_

_The night before Nathan and Haley's second wedding, Peyton sitting on the bed, When Brooke come over_

_" Way to go with the tears P . Sawyer , you bought the house down" Brooke said, as she hopped on the bed beside her_

_Peyton wiped the tears from her eyes, she then turn to face Brooke " Brooke, I think I still have feeling for Lucas" she whisper, looking straight in to her eyes_

_" you mean, you care for him as a friend" Brooke questioned_

_" no" she shake her head " I mean more than that" _

_Peyton step back away from Brooke as she was bought back out of her memory, " oh my god" she said, a little louder than she intended to " your still in love with Lucas"_

Peyton's eyes closed, as she remember the conversation, " _she didn't say it I said it, but if that wasn't what she was going to say what was she about to say?" _she thought as she locked eyes with Brooke

" Okay, you didn't said it, I guess that was what you were going to say, But what was you going to say Brooke? Peyton asked, with a serious tone

Brooke took a deep breath " Haley said, that Lucas wanted to talk to you, she was worried because she knew he had this plan to express how much he still Loves you, she said that you told her you didn't want him back, she was so worried about Lucas getting his heart broken again, So I told her that I will come up with a plan to stop you from hurting Lucas,"

" okay, so that's why you and Haley come to the river court, she wanted to stop me from hurting Lucas, i get that I do, but you were acting all strange " Peyton said, eyes still locked with Brooke's

" I kinda of wanted to give you the impression, that I was still in love with Lucas, " Brooke admitted, " I thought you was going to push him away tonight, so I kinda of came up with the idea, that if you thought I was in love with Lucas, that you would be forced to tell him how you really feel," she finished , as she watched Peyton's expression change, Brooke was unable to speak with she felt Peyton's hand slap her right cheek.

" I can't believe you, Brooke, " Peyton said, as she walked away from her best friend, " I hurt Lucas, worst then I have ever hurt anyone, all because my best friend, was playing games with peoples feeling, i CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE, I NEED TIME TO THINK, " Peyton said, as she walked back into Skillz house slamming the door.

Brooke stood there crying, there was nothing left for her to do, but wait for Peyton to calm down, Brooke slowly walked away, she wasn't really sure were to go.

* * *

Lucas walked up in down Nathan's and Haley's driveway, for the last twenty minutes, when if finally dawn on him that he had a key to there house, He walked up to the door in let himself in. The house was dark so he knew everyone was in bed, He marched up the stairs, and pushed open their bedroom door. He turn on the light

Nathan jump up his eyes widen as he notice Lucas " what the hell Luke?"

" I want Peyton, I love Peyton, I need Peyton, she is my soul-mate, she is my other half, she is my heart." Lucas said, as he stood in the middle of Nathan and Haley's bedroom

" Lucas............" Haley begin, but was cut off by Lucas again

" no, Haley's, You said I didn't know what I want. well your wrong, I've knew seen seventh grade, I want Peyton Sawyer, today, tomorrow, next month, next year, for the rest of my life, I will get her back, i will get her to marry me one day, with or with out your help Hales" Lucas finished as he walked over to the door. he turn the light off then shut the door.

" okay, that was...........................

" incredible, about damn time he fights for her" Haley said, as she lays her head back down on her husbands chest, " Let's just hope Peyton hasn't given up on him yet"

" she won't she loves him to much," Nathan whisper, as he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Lucas walked back home with a big smile if felt good to tell Haley that, Now it he could only get Peyton to listen to him, His was taking at of his thoughts when he notice a crying Brooke on his steps.

" Hey, what happen" Lucas asked, as he sat down beside her

" Peyton, hates me, I really screw up this time, I don't think she will ever forgive me" Brooke cried hard, as Lucas pulled her closer,

" No, she is just upset Brooke," Lucas said, " do you need a place to stay."

" I don't think that will be a good idea" Brooke admitted quietly

" Brooke we are friends, you can have the bed in I'll take the couch, come on it's been a long day" Lucas said, as he help Brooke up.

Lucas was laying on the couch, thinking of Peyton, when he heard a knock at the door, He quickly got up. He open the door to reveal a nervous

" Peyton" Lucas whisper,

" Hey, I know it's late, but I really need to talk to you" Peyton said. as she watched the smile on his face and the sparkle in his eyes.

" no. it's not late, come in please" Lucas said, as he step aside to allow her to walk in. he watch her sit on his couch, He walked over in sat down beside her, " so what did you want to talk about"

Peyton smiled at him, she looked around the Living room remembering the last time she was here, She finally looked back at him, he was smiling really big, but she see the confusion in his eyes, and the sadness, " I lie to you"

* * *

WELL, here it is I hope you enjoyed, Like I said before I love cliffhangers, thanks for the reveiws, thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

HEY EVERYONE, THANKS FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS, I JUST WANT TO SAY TO lukenpeyton4ever YOU SAID "omg, please don't have her flip out that Brooke is there," WELL PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT I KINDA ALL READY HAD THIS CHAPTER WRITTEN, SO PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON ME YET, I PROMISE LEYTON REUNION WILL COME

* * *

"I lie to you" Peyton whisper, as she locked eyes with him. Her heart was beating faster then the road runner could run, She bit the bottom of her lip. She needed to tell him the truth. She has it all planned out in her head. But now that she was sitting here right next to him, Her mind was blank.

Lucas couldn't believe that she was actually here in his living room, close enough to touch, Breathing the same air, He kept his eyes locked with hers. Trying his hardest to read her beautiful eyes, He sees the sadness, and the hurt, the loneliness, and scared like look he hasn't ever seen before. He knows she is battling what to say, what to do, He knows she needs time. So he sits and waits and silence.

" I'm sorry Lucas" she said, her voice lace with so much sadness,

" For what, Peyton, talk to me" he asked, in a confusingly

" For what I said to you" she replied, as she breaks the intense gaze

" You don't have anything to be sorry about Peyt," he responded, as he reached for her hand, he held it tight, " it's okay, I understand what you...................

" NO YOU DON'T LUCAS!, I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T LOVE YOU," she yelled, as she pulled her hand away from his, She walked over towards the door. she felt the tears burning her eyes, she held them back with all the strength she had. She wanted to run, but she knew he deserved the truth. She stood in front of the door shaking she was falling apart in front of him, She reached for the handle, as she turn it she hear his hurt voice.

" Peyton, baby please don't go" he pleaded, " please just talk to me, you use to be able to tell me anything, please don't walk away from me" He cried, as he grab her waist pulling her back to him.

Peyton closed her eyes, as his stronger arms pulled her to him. She felt so safe and comfortable in his arms. Her back was against his warm chest. " Lucas " was all she could get out. she want to yell I love you, but the words just weren't come, The tears that were burning her eyes, were now flowing freely, as he whispered.

" Peyton, don't leave me , please" Lucas whispered into her hair. His eyes were closed as he took in the smell of her hair and the feeling of her tiny body in his arms again, were she belonged. " I'm sorry, for the things, I've put you through, I'm sorry for leaving you in that hotel room" he said, with a tone of weakness in his voice. " worst mistake of my life" he admits an a quite whisper against her neck. His head drops to her shoulder, tears are burning his eyes, "I miss you, you're my strength, your my soul, you re my heart, you re my world, " he paused as a couple of tears fall down his pale face, " I need you, now more than ever" he sighed, his arms tighten his hold on her " I still love you Peyton, always have, always will" He finished, as the rest of the tears fell down.

Peyton's eyes open as she felt the hot tears on her shoulder, She reached a hand up behind his head and stroked his hair. " Lucas" she whispered as she, layed her other hand on top of his. That were wrapped around her.

" I miss you too so much" Peyton said, as she slowly turned around in his arms. Her heart aches as she sees the tears running down his face. She cupped his face letting her thumbs wipe away the hot tears.

Lucas's smiles as she continued to wipe his tears away, His heart was beating faster, than he has ever expected. Hie eyes locked with her big beautiful green eyes, He smiled as he lean down and started to kisses her tears away and a sweet romantic way. His lips finally find hers it was a gently sweet kiss. He pulls back in rest's his forehead against hers. Both smiling.

He slowly reaches up and pushes a strand of blondie hair behind her ear. Her arms wrap around his neck, his arms remain around her waist. He instinctively, runs his tongue along his lips before leaning closer and brushing them against hers. Instantly she responds to his kiss, their lips move in unison. She can feel herself melting into his touch, His tongue glides gently across her bottom lip, a silent plea for entrance, Without hesitation, she grants him what he wants. Their tongues meet, gently grazing and exploring each other, Both are soaring at the feeling of the lips together again.

" Lucas, " a voice said, from somewhere in the dark house.

Peyton eyes snap open wide, she pulls away abruptly, She raised her eye brow at him, she was just about to question, who the voice belong to. When she see movement in the corner of her eye. Her eyes dart to the movement,

" OH MY GOD!" she gasped, as she saw her best friend standing in the doorway of Lucas's bedroom. wearing one of his shirts. She covers her face with her hands, mumbling in something that it's obvious he can't understand.

Lucas. looks back at Brooke he gives her a confused look, then it hits him, what Peyton is thinking, He turns back to Peyton.

" Peyton, baby listen this is not what it looks like," he begged as he reached for her. But Peyton stepped back, Her eyes looked back in fourth between her best friend, and the guy she loves more than life itself.

* * *

Okay, another cliffhanger, " oh boy" anyways, I want to know what you guys want to happen next, do you want her to stay in listen to Lucas nad Brooke explain what is going on, should she believe the two of them, Or do you want her to run back to Skills and avoid Lucas and Brooke. The decision is up to you guys, thanks again for reading. and like always reviews keep me writing, SO please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Peyton crossed her arms over her chest, Her gaze locked with Brooke.

Brooke nervously walked towards her best friend.

Lucas stood in front of Peyton, just as nerves as Brooke was. His eyes stay on Peyton's flushed paled face. Praying that whatever happens next doesn't lead to her saying goodbye.

" start talking, please, " Peyton suddenly blurted out.

Lucas's eyes widen, at her tone, his mouth open to speak, but closed once he hear Brooke.

"Peyton, everything I said to you early was true, please believe that. I'm not in love with Lucas, he not in love with me, there is nothing going on between us at all we are just friends, that's it I swear, " Brooke said, as she step in front of Peyton.

" Brooke, I do believe what you said early, I really do, but that doesn't explain to me why you are here at his house at one in the morning, wearing his shirt." Peyton said, as she looked over at Lucas, who was now leaning up against the wall. With his eyes closed. His eyes snapped open as he felt her eyes on him. He smile at her, She return a little smile back.

Peyton's mind was racing, She knew that they weren't in love with each other. She believe everything Lucas said to her just a few minutes ago, but her heart was just to frighten, Her love for Lucas was just to strong, her eyes when back to Brooke's at the sound of her voice

" I didn't have anywhere else to go," Brooke whisper sadly

Peyton's eyes widen, as she continued to listen to Brooke

" Haley's is pretty pissed at me right now. and well after you slap me, And them slam the door in my face, I was pretty sure you didn't want me at Skillz, I knew mouth and Rachael were stay with you guys, So I came here." Brooke said, as she look at Peyton,

" I found her sitting on my porch, when I came back from Haley's. She was crying, she was upset. she said you hated her. I couldn't leave her outside, Peyton, she is one of my closes friends. " Lucas said, sympathetic. He watched as Peyton nodded " She didn't have anything to sleep in, all her stuff is out Haley's and Nathan's, so I give her a shirt, told her she could take my bed. I took the couch. It's were I was laying when you knocked. I swear to god Peyton, I was laying right here" He said, as he point to the couch, " I was laying here all alone, thinking of you" he added, with a sly grin. Hopping to get a smile out of Peyton.

Peyton, smiled a little than dropped her head, she didn't want him to see her blushes, She stood there with her head down, letting everything process. She slowly lifted her head, and looked around the living room, a small smile gazed her lips as she notice's for the first time the pillow and blanket on the couch.

" Thank you both, for been honest with me." she smile a little, " I don't hate you, Brooke, I could never hate you, your my best friend, I love you, ." she sighed " I'm just a little hurt, I know you didn't mean for your plan to go down the way it did, and I know that your sorry, I just wished you would of been honesty with me, you should of told me you were worried about me hurting Lucas or hurting myself., you should of never give me the impression, that you were in love with Lucas, after everything we had been though with are little triangle. you should know I would of bow out, because when if comes to you and me, you always win in the end" Peyton finished, as she wipe away couple of tears.

Brooke stood there with disbelief, " Peyton, I never won anything, you always did when it came to Lucas, everyone knew the whole time he was with me that I was just a rebound, because you pushed him away, He might of chosen me, but his heart chosen you. " Brooke said, as she wiped a couple of tears away. " do you forgive me?"

" I want to B, I do, but your plan is what started all this, I want to forget everything, but for now I just need to focus on myself for now, I need to stop in see what I really want, and time I will hopefully be able to move pass this. I just need time" Peyton tone was serious, yet a little faded

" I understand P, I do, I'll give you all the time you need" Brooke said, as she started to walk back to Lucas's room, She turn around in locked eyes with her best friend " I love you too, P. Sawyer " she walked into the room in shut the door.

Peyton stood there with her eyes closed, she took a deep breath, her eyes open to sound of Lucas's voice

" did you really think that?" Lucas asked, in a hurtful voice

Peyton furrowed her brow at him, He was sitting on the couch, with his head in his hands." what are you talking about?" she questioned, giving him a worried gaze.

" what you said, to Brooke, about our crazy love triangle thing, you really believe that if Brooke did come back here in told me she was in love with me, I would just push my feelings for you out of the way, and get back together with her" He asked, with his head still down.

" yeah, I did" Peyton whisper, in a hesitantly voice. she looked down at the floor, like she was ashamed for what she said.

Lucas's head snapped up, he turn his head so fasted he heard it pop, " PEYTON" he yelled in a disbelief voice, " why would you think that, I love you, I have wanted you as my girlfriend sense the seventh grade." he said, as he sit back down on the couch. He lay his head back, looking up at the ceiling.

Peyton sighed, she walked over to him, she sat down on the coffee table right in front of him, she reached for his hands, " Lucas, you can't blame me for thinking that, Look at our history when it comes to Brooke, I came here one night in put my heart on the line, something I never did before, you chose Brooke that night, the next day she was your girlfriend, you have no I idea how much that hurt, to watch you two walk around hand and hand, " she said, with all honest. " then we spent a great summer together, I thought you were starting to have feelings for me again, but then Brooke came back, in you spent half of our senior year fighting to proof to her you were the man for her. " she paused, as she looked up at him. His head was still lay back against the couch. "then she broke it off with you, but you were still convinced, that Brooke was the one for you, hell I even try to help you win her back.'' she laughed, trying to hide her tears, she was looking down at there hands waiting on him to say something. She was shocked when she felt him pull her to him,

He pull her on to his lap, one arm wrapped around her waist, her one arm wrapped around his neck, while their other hands was intertwined together which felt so right to them. Their eyes locked, and the shared a small smile, " I'm sorry, I wish I could change all of it, I love you so much," he whispered, as he peck her lips.

Peyton smile as he talked, she played with the hair on the back of his neck, " don't be sorry, It sucked to go though all that, but I believe it lean us to the championship, the greats day of my life, when you said you wanted be next to you when all your dreams come true." she smirked, as she watched his face turn a deep red.

" yeah, one of my best days to, " he kissed her hand, " I always said, if I ever got you to be my girlfriend, I would never let you go," He smiled, but his smile soon faded, as he noticed the look on her face, " what, did I say something, wrong, baby?" he asked, trying to read her expression.

" why did you let me go?" she asked, in a strained voice, tears fulling her eyes again. Lucas mouth was dry, his was heart breaking all over again. For the first time Lucas Scott wasn't sure what to say,

* * *

Okay sorry I had to do it again, I love keeping you guess on the edge, anyways thanks for the reviews, and thanks for your in put, everyone kinda wanted her to stay, which she did, but this does not mean that they are together again yet, in due time, I have maybe one or two chapter before they will be officially a couple again. So please be patient with me. Review please let me know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

" Peyton, That was the hardest decision, I have ever had to make, please believe that, I sat there thinking about everything we have been thought, the good stuff, the bad stuff, No matter what life throw at us we still come back to each other., Then that old saying kinda drifted into my head , if you love someone, you set them free, " He paused, he ran his fingers against her cheek. " So that what I did, I set you free, it hurt, to leave you laying there, part of me wanted to climb back in that bed in pull you close and never let you go. but I knew I had to let you go, As i was leaving all I had to hold on to was the rest of that old saying, if they come back to you, it's meant to be, I have to pray that one day you would come back to me. " He took a deep breath, his fingers comb though her hair, she was holding back tears, as was he too, but once her soft hands touch his cheek, the tears spilled out.

" Lucas, I glad you set me free," Peyton said, as she lean her head against his. " you setting me free give me a gleam's of what my life would be without you." she looked in to his eyes " I hated it, my life sucks without you"

" mine to baby," Lucas said, as he kissed her gently. She pulled back in smiled her smile was interred by a yawn, " sleepy" He asked, with a smirk.

" yeah, it's been a long day" She said, as Lucas nodded," well I should get back to Skillz," she said, hesitantly

Lucas eyed her for a minute, " yeah, if that's what you want" he said, knowing she really didn't want to leave him." is that what you want Peyton?"

Peyton stood up in looked around the room. She nodded her head, she walked over to the door, then turn around to fine Lucas standing right behind her, she see's the sadness in his eyes, " I really don't want to go back to Skillz," she admitted

Lucas smiled, " what do you want?" he questioned as he kissed her forehead,

" All I want is to fall asleep in your arms and, wake up to the warmth of your body next to me" she whispered looking him in the eyes. " if you would have me" she teased,

" Who were turn down a chance to hold Peyton Sawyer, sure in hell not me there hasn't been a night that when by that I wish you were asleep in my arms." Lucas said, as he walked her to the couch he laid down, then watched as she kicked off her shoes, and took her jacket off, she pull her shirt over her head, than took off her jeans, she stood there like it was the first time he has ever see her like this. She blush as she notice the look of wanted in his eyes " stop starring" she demanded as she lay beside him. His arms immediately wrap around her,

" can't help it your beautiful," he whisper, as he kissed her nose. They share a share and a sweet gentle kiss, then she lay her head down on his bare chest, and drifted off to a peaceful sleep. Lucas's watched her for a while as she slept, he kissed her forehead one more time before, joining her in dream land.

* * *

Brooke was the first to wake, she walked out in living room, smiling as she see Lucas holding her best friend like a baby, She quietly dressed back in her clothes, than left. Lucas woke up a few moments after Brooke left. He looked down in smiled, he thought it was a dream, he kissed her cheek, then her forehead, then her nose, then her neck, he just wanted to feel her to make sure this wasn't a dream, Peyton woke up during his little kiss feast, " what are you doing?" she asked, with her eyes still closed, She didn't want to move, She had the best sleep sense there break up. She wasn't ready for whatever today brings.

" I wanted to make sure you were real," He said, as he ran his fingers down her arm, He smiled as he felt her shiver, " I missed this, you know" he said with a little sadness, " I'm so sorry for hurting you Peyton."

" Lucas, the past is the past, besides I believe we both hurt each other," She said, she smiled up at him before leaning over to kiss him good morning. He hummed lightly and pulled her closer. They broke from their kiss and Lucas nuzzled his nose against hers. "Thank you for letting me stay ," she whispered.

Peyton" you never had to thank me, I'll do anything for you, my house is your house, he whispered back. she began kissing his neck while he hummed his approval, she stopped in sucked on his spot, smiling as she felt him harden under her, His hands were cupping her ass, presses her into him. He wanted her, and she wanted him, .She puled away from his neck smiling, she then lean down and kissed him.

He kissed her back with just as much force, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and burying his fingers into her hair, moaning. God, he wanted her so badly right now. He wanted to burying himself inside her and feel her legs around his waist. There moment was interrupted by the ringing of Peyton's phone. She pulled back frowning as she reached and to her pocket and grab the ringing phone. She stood up as she talk to the person on the phone, Lucas sat up in watched her,

She closed the phone in looked down at Lucas, she smiled as he pulled her down on his lap, " who was that" he asked, as he kissed her bare shoulder,

Peyton bit her bottom lip, she then cupped his face, He smiled at her, " Lucas, there was something I wanted to tell you last night, the reason I show up on your doorstep, " Peyton said, smiling, " What I said to you at the river court last night I............... , Lucas placed his finger a pawned her perfect lips,

"Peyton, you don't have to apo................................. He stopped as she leaned over in kissed him hard. She pulled back in smiled, she took a deep breath, then rest her head against his.

" Lucas, baby let me talk I promise what I have to say you're going to like," she said, as she kissed his nose " As I was saying, when I told you I didn't love you, I lied, what I really meant to say was, I'm dying here inside, I miss you more each day, There's not a night I haven't cried. " she paused, as she closed her eyes, before she spoke again," the truth is I'm still so much in love with you," she said, with all honest, she felt a suddenly relieved as she noticed the look in lucas's eyes, and when he said.

"I'm still completely, hopelessly in love with you too, " he said, as he capture her lips in the mosted, sensually kiss they have ever shared. Peyton is far turn on now then she was last night or this morning, She moves to straddling his lap, her lips still clinging to his, her arms wrap around his neck, as he pulls her closer to him, his hands on her hips, They pulled about smiling " I so want you right now, " He whispered, looking her in the eyes, " I know it's crazy, with Brooke in the bedroom, but I need to be with you Peyton, it's been far to long, " He said, as his hands move to her thighs, he watched as she takes a sharp breath,

" I want you to, right now" she said, as she started to kiss his neck, her hands move now to his bare chest , she feels him hardend as her fingers play with his tone abs,

" Peyton," he moans, " oh god, baby we can't ........................................" he said in a disbelief voice. Peyton pulls back in looks at him, " Peyton, I want this, god I want this, but I don't think it's a good idea with Brooke in t............................................" he stops, as Peyton smiles in shakes her head,

" Brooke's not here, that was Nathan on the phone he called to tell me that Brooke and Haley went to breakfast to talk about everything, so we our all alone" she whispered, she laughed, as his face lite up,

Lucas smiles and then kisses her lips tenderly and they build it back up to be more passionately. His hands running down her back and rest it on to her hips and slips his hands under her white tank top. Her skins is so smooth it always is he loves every inch of her body. She pulls back, he took her top off throwing it behind him, he licks his lips as his eyes take in her chest, he watched as she unhooks her bra, then it throw it to the side. He shakes his head, trying to understand why he walked away from her in the first place. His thoughts are knocked out of his head, as he feels her lips against his, he moves his kissing to her neck, she lets out a moan, One Of Lucas hands stay resting on her hip and he lets the other hand brush over her nipple, and then makes circles around it. she closed her eyes, as his Lucas moves his lips to her collarbone then down to her amazing breast, she parts her mouth a little as, Lucas flicks his tongue over her nipple it begins to harden and then he sucks on it while his hand massage the other one " Oh baby, don't stop" Peyton moans out, He then turns his attention to the other breast, As Peyton run her hands through his hair, Peyton slowly moves back, She lifts her hips up, Lucas sees this in imminently pulls her black short down, she pulled then off the rest of the way. She was now in his lap completely nude. He licks his lips, as he kissed her breast again, his lips worked on her breast, as his hand travel down in between her legs.

His Fingers traced her wet folds, " Baby, " he moaned as he felt how wet she was, their eyes locked, As the tip of his index finger eased inside of her, she felt a shiver go up her spine. It gently slipped fully inside of her, she threw her head back in pleasure, as his strokes were slow and torturous, " Lucas" she pleaded. A second finger entered her and his thumb brush over her sensitive spot. " Baby" she moaned with her eyes shut tightly, as his pace started to fasten. " I am so close" she whispered in a hoarse voice.

" I know, baby, I know" Lucas said, as his fingers continued to work her up, he placed his mouth over her right nipple as he felt her coming, he sucked, then kissed it he bite it slowly as he felt her juices run down his fingers. He pulled back from her breast there eyes locked again, ' God, your amazing," he smirk at her, He closed his eyes as he feels her relieve his throbbing manhood. She strokes him a couple of times, as she starts to kiss and suck on his neck, leaving her mark on him. " Peyton, I want inside you, please, baby" he moans as her lips fall to his chest.

She pulls back from his chest and, smiles she places her his on the back of the couch, as he lifts her up, they share a sweet another sweet kiss, there eyes locked again as he places her on above his hard erection, " oh god" they moan together as she slide down on him, slowly Peyton began to rock her hips back and forth, Lucas moved one hand to her breast as he squeeze it, as Peyton started to rock faster, His hand when back to her hips, to hold her stead, as he thrust his hips and buried himself deeper inside of her wanting body. " Yes, oh god yes" Peyton said, as her head drop to his shoulder, " I know baby, God I know" he whispered, as he lips finded her special spot on her neck, he wanted to leave his mark on her like she did to him earlier. He knew she was almost close, like he was, " Peyton, Look at me" he pleaded, she pick her head up in the placed it against his forehead, " I love you" she whispered, as she kissed him, " I love you too," he said, as the broke the kiss, There breath came in short huffs as they were balancing on the edge of there release. Their eyes so clouded with passion. As they both moan each others name as the came together for the first time in over a year.

After his heart rate calm down, he carried her to his room in laid her down, they whispered " I love you's " again, then drift off to sleep.

* * *

Peyton woke up first she lay there tracing his face, she was happy that she was back in his arms, and that they just made love, she buried her head back into his chest, thinking about there future, if they will have one. She was bought at of her thoughts as Lucas lips kissed the top of her head, she smiled as he said " you okay?

She looked up at him and, smiled " I love you, you know that" she whispered as she kissed his jaw then his lips slowly it grew deeper and longer, tongues were colliding, they pulled back for air, " I can't believe it four in the afternoon" Lucas said ,as he bought her closer, " you really tried me out" he smirked, " what wrong Peyton" he asked as he knows her in deep thought.

Peyton looked at him she stroked his cheek, " Lucas, will you do something for me" she asked, as her nerves started to work up on her.

" Peyton, I told you I would do anything in the world for you, since you are my world, and my everything" he said, as he sat up bring her with him

" Will you promise me that your wait for me this time," she begin, she watched as his face fell, " Lucas, I love you, I want you, I need you, but I have to go back to LA," she finished, as she looked down at the bed.

" Peyton, I know your jobs and LA, your life's in LA, just because we are back together doesn't me you were moving back home" Lucas said, as he put on a fake smile trying to make her see he understood but he really didn't, " hey, we have two more nights together, before you leave me so" he began, but stopped as Peyton protested

" Lucas, we can't be together yet, I know you probably won't understand this but I need time,"she paused, " I need to figure some stuff out, but I do love you, that's why I wanted to know if you would wait for me, " her eyes were burning with tears.

Lucas sat there for a moment he was confused as hell, but he did want to fight with her, she did said she loved him, needed him, wanted him, that had to be a good sign, " He reached over in grab her hand " I love you Peyton, coarse I'll wait for you,forever, " he said, as he kissed her, "_ I have two days to change her mind, I'm not going to worry" _he thought to himself

Peyton smiled as he was talking, her smiled fade with he said, " we will talk about that later when the time comes, we have two days left together lets enjoy them" he smiled, as he kissed her forehead, but as the words that left her mouth nexted stop his happy thoughts

" Lucas, I'm leaving tonight"

* * *

Well I know it took me awhile to update this, but here it is, I hope you like it we had a great leyton moment, anyways I think the next chapter will be the last, I'm not sure yet, but yes it's coming to a close. Well Let me know what you think, please review. thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

" I'm leaving tonight," Peyton whispered,

Lucas sat there he closed his eyes," why" he whispered so low, That if she wasn't sitting so close, she wouldn't of heard him.

Peyton's eyed him for a moment, she knew he was going to be upset, she just got to town yesterday, now she was leaving, " Lucas," she said, her voice full of sadness, She took a hold of his head in her hands. " Lucas, look at me please, " He opened his eyes, tears were burning his eyes. That sight broke her more than anything else in her pain full life. " I love you, I have to go back I need to get some stuff together, work out some problems, but I promise you, I will be back, I can't tell you how long I'll be gone, But what I can tell you is that I need you here, when I do return, and, that I promise, we will be together, and the next time you asks me to marry you, my answer will not be the same as the last time." Peyton said, as she pressed her lips to his.

Lucas pulled back with a small smile, "you promise me, you are coming back to me?," he asked, in a hesitantly voice.

" Yes, I'm coming back to you one day, And one day I wanted to be Mrs Lucas Scott" she smiled, as he pulled her close, " I just kinda of scared" she admitted, sadly.

Lucas" s eyes narrowed " why are you scared?" he questioned

" I know what I what now, I want you forever Lucas, but I have to go back to LA, I'm afraid that once I get on the plane I'll lose you again" She finished, as she started to cry.

" Peyton, baby I promise I just told you I woul.............................." Peyton put her hand over his mouth, Lucas watched as she tryed to calm herself down. Before she began speaking again.

" Lucas, I know what you just promise, But life is unpredictable, anything can happen, " she takes a deep breath, " I'm scared because, I don't want anyone else to have your heart, " she placed her hand over his heart, feeling it beating fast,

" Peyton, you have had my heart for years now, you had it when I was a love sick seventh grader, you had it when I was with Brooke both times,,you still have it after all the years, you still have it , As far as I can tell it not leaving you anytime soon, " He said, as he cupped her cheeks, then kissed her.

Peyton smiled, as they pulled apart. " I don't want anyone else to kiss your lips." she traced his lips with her thumb. " I don't want anyone else to be in your arms." her tears were uncontrollable now.

Lucas wrap his arms tightly around her, " no one feels my arms the way you do, you fit them like a missing puzzle piece. And, my lips " he said as he placed a short kiss to her sweet ones. ' well they are only meant for yours, you are the only one I want to kiss for the rest of my life."

Peyton smiled " good, because you are the only one I want to kiss for the rest of my life to." she lean her head against his.

They stayed wrapped up in each other, for the rest of the day, Lucas then took Peyton to Haley's and Nathan's where she said, her goodbyes, to Naley, baby Jamie, Skillz and Rachael, Mouth, Peyton was kinda hurt when she find out that Brooke when back to New York, early this morning after her make up breakfast with Haley.

Lucas took her to the airport, " blondie, Brooke loves you" Lucas said, as he held her close,

" I know, I just want to say goodbye, you know" Lucas kissed the top of her head,

" don't worry babe, P. Sawyer and B. Davis will be back together before you know it" Lucas teased. He kissed her till her fight was called. " I love you Peyton" he kissed the top of her head

" I love you too, " she said, with all honest, " I'm still scared, I don't want anyone else to take my place" she put her head down, trying to hide the tears,

"Peyton Sawyer, you listen to me, there is no one in this world that can take your place in my life or my heart because, you are my heart Peyton, I don't work without you, I will be here when you come back, I promise I will wait for you a week, two weeks, a month, two month, a year, It doesn't matter, because I'm not walking away this time.

" You always know how to make me smile" Peyton laughed, They kissed again for what will be the last time for awhile. Lucas watched her leave, he stay strong, he knew she would never break a promise to him. He knew deep down inside that one day she will come back to him.

* * *

A week Had passed by Since Lucas and Peyton had said there goodbye, Peyton was really busy trying to get everything done, in was packing up one night when she hear the door bell. She open the door to a very nervous Brooke Davis.

" what are you doing here?' Peyton asked , as she pulled her best friend into a hug

", I missed my best friend" Brooke said, as the pulled apart.

" come in"

Brooke walked in to the apartment she looked around the room, she then smiled turning back to her best friend. " It's about time" she laughed

" what are you talking about? " Peyton asked, with a questionably look

" Peyton Sawyer is finally going back to tree hill, to clam whats hers" she teased, as she noticed all the box's,

Peyton smiled big at her friend, " yeah, I'm not happy out here, It's time for me to go home, back to my other half"

" I agree, it's time you become P. Scott," she laughed, as Peyton blushed

" I told him before I left that the next time he asks me, my answer will be yes, I love him, I miss him, I don't work without him"

" and he doesn't work without you, I'm happy for you Peyt, " she walked over in hugged her again, " how about I help you pack, I'm pretty much done" she whispered

" Thanks, wait what do you mean your pre....................................are you coming home to?" Peyton questioned, her voice full of excitement

" I'm sure am, we are going back to Tree Hill,"Brooke said as Peyton started to jump up in down, Brooke join in, " Okay P. lets get you packed, why isn't Lucas her helping.?

Peyton looked at Brooke with a guilt face " because he doesn't know, I told him I had to come back to LA, I needed sometime to fix stuff, but I never told him I was moving back, I asked him to wait for me, He promised he would, Haley and Nathan know, I just want to surprise him. " she paused, " it's hard he called every night this week and, I had to acted calm you know like nothing changed."

" so when are we going back," Brooke asked, as she started to put stuff in the box.

" well I thought it was going to be two months at least, but I quit my job already, and I stole half of my stuff, So the way things look now, there's a change that I could be back in his arms, by the end of the week," Peyton said, smiling as she helped Brooke.

" well Lets get busy, the soon we get your bony ass packed, the soon you get back to your man." Brooke laughed, as Peyton threw a pillow at her. The were in a the middle of throwing pillow, when the door bell rang. Peyton open the door shocked at the sight in front of her. Haley, Rachael, Bevin, were standing there with box's

" Hey P, are you going to let us in" Haley asked, as she laughed at the look on her friend face

" Yeah, I'm going to drop by box's soon" Bevin said,

" are you surprise, to see us" Rachael asked, as she push her way in the apartment. Haley and Bevin followed. Peyton closed the door then turn to her friends.

What is going on?" Peyton asked, as she walked closer to them

" Well I called Brooke, told her about you moving back, after she got done yelling, she said, we have to help get her back soon" Haley said, as she sat down on a chair

" Then I called Rachael and Bevin, told them that we need to get you back to Lucas, a.s.a.p. " Brooke said, " then I come up with this plan, for all of us girls to come here help you pack hung out have some girl time, because once you get to Tree Hill Lucas is going to lock you up in the bedroom" Brooke joked, giving a wink to Peyton, as the rest laughed.

" I can't believe you guys, with your help I could be back by tomorrow night?" Peyton said, as she started to hug all the girls, " Lucas doesn't know your here"? she question Haley

" No, Nathan does, I told Lucas that Brooke needed me in New York," Haley said, as she picked up a box, " Let's get started, The soon we get you back to Lucas the soon he will quit whining."

" Okay we need something to gossip about" Haley said, looking at the girls " oh come on someone has something they want to share with us"

" I'm going back to Tree Hill, to Skillz, I miss him, I still love him" Bevin said, as she puts thing in the box. " Do you think he would want me back?"

" I don't know Bevin, I think he does miss you to, " Peyton said, try-in to give her some hope, " What about you Rachael? you got any gossip?"

" I kissed mouth" Rachael said, as she turned away from the group

" It's about time" Haley said, " you two have been dancing around each other for the last two years,"

" so are you to together?" Bevin asked

" no, well I don't know we didn't really talk, I guess that's why I'm going back too, I think I'm in love with him" Rachael admitted quietly

" don't hurt him Rachael, mouth is a nice guy, one of the few left in this crazy world" Brooke said, as she stands.

" I ran into Chase, in New York a couple of days ago, we hung out, had a great time, I kissed him, then told him I was sorry, than ran to LA" Brooke said, as she bit her bottom lip

" Brooke why didn't you tell me early?" Peyton asked, " you are my best friend, we tell each other everything,"

" Are you still in love with him" Rachael asked, as the rest stop what they were doing, waiting on her answer.

" yeah, I think I'm"

" You need to tell him, before it's to late" Peyton said,

The five of them stay up all night packing everything of Peyton. They finished around one a.m., Then spent the rest of the time talking and laughing like the were still in high school. It was around seven with the movers come the packed everything up. Peyton took one look around her empty apartment smiling. An hour later all five girls were on a plane, Haley was going back to her family, Brooke was going back home to start her own company and to fine the person she lost-ed, Bevin was going back to talk to Skillz, Rachael was going back to Mouth if he still wanted her, Peyton was going back home for good, to her future husband. to her second chance.

* * *

Meanwhile in Tree Hill Nathan was getting everything ready for Peyton's welcome home party, Skillz and Lucas were on there way. Skillz knew Peyton was coming back, but had no idea she was bring Bevin. Mouth also knew about Peyton, but his my was on Rachael, Lucas thought the welcome home party was for Haley,

" you knew nate, Haley has only been gone for a day, you not have to give her a party" Lucas said, as he walked in the kitchen.

" Shut up, I missed her, beside it's not just a welcome home party, it's a little cookout to celebrate, friends and family" Nathan said, as he threw a lighter a Lucas " go started to grill.

" Okay, but Nate you are turning in to a big softy" Lucas teased, as he walked out to the grill.

" He is sure going to be surprise, man" Skillz said, as he hopped up on the counter, looking out the window at Lucas who was starting the grill in laughing with Mouth.

" Yeah, you know he is going to ask her to marry him again" Nathan said, as he picked up the cooler

" what, when" Skillz asked,

" He told me last night down at the river court, he said the next time Peyton's in town he proposing, " Nathan said, with a little smile.

" WOW, I sure hope she say yes this time" Skillz said, as he jump down then walked behind Nathan outside to Lucas and Mouth.

The door bell rang Nathan when to get it well the rest slipped on there beers,

"hey look who it is" Nathan said, as he approached the boys

" Chase, hey man" Mouth said, as the rest of the give there props to Chase,

" what are you doing here?" Lucas asked, as he turn back to the grill

" I ran into Nathan yesterday, he invited me over, I hope that's okay" Chase said, as he accepted the beer bottle Skillz gave him.

Yeah dawg, no problem, it's just us guys here, listening to Lucas complain" Skillz said, as Lucas glared at him

" I'm not complaining, I miss her, "

" Lucas it's be nine days, beside you talk to her every night on the damn phone for hours" Nathan laughed

" I know, but last night she didn't answer, she didn't call me back. and, she didn't answer this morning either. I just don't want to lose her again"

" you won't " Skillz and Nathan both said, at the same time Lucas gave them a look,

" I have something I need to tell you guys" Mouth said, trying to take Lucas mind of Peyton for a moment, " I kissed Rachael, I mean not a peck or a goodbye kiss, but a real emotion knock your sock off kinda kiss"

" really, when this happen man" Skillz asked, as he sat down in the chair.

" The night we stay at your house, we were just talking in it happen, I don't know what it meant to her, but I can't quit thinking about it"

" damn, you are just going to have to asked her man, " skillz said

" maybe she felt something to" Nathan said, as he patted his back

" one thing I learned that a kiss always means something" Lucas said, as he flash back to the school shooting, with Peyton kissed him.

" So lets say you ran into your old girlfriend, who you have missed alot since you broke up, you go out have some laughs she kisses you, then tells you she's sorry than go to LA, does that mean that she felt something in the kiss or that she has someone else" Chase asked, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

" We are talking about Brooke aren't we?" Lucas asked, as he eye ball him

" yeah, I ran into to her a couple of days ago, She made me realized that I'm still in love with her, but when I went to tell her a friend of hers said, she went LA"

" I guess we have to wait in see, maybe she will show up" Nathan said, as he smiled at chase, Lucas was completely out of the zone he was so confused my the little comments Nathan was making.

" I miss Bevin, I know I told you guys that we are better off friends, but I miss my baby girl." Skillz said, He jump when he heard the voice behind him,

" your baby girl misses you too" Bevin said, as she run into his arms, " I love Skillz, I never stop" Skillz smiled than kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

Haley walked out next with Rachael, Nathan walked over in hugged his wife and kissed her, Rachael walked over to Mouth, She kissed him with more passion then he has ever felt. I think I'm in love with you" she whispered against his lips, " I know I'm in love with you" Mouth said, when they pulled apart.

Lucas stood there with Chase, He was happy for Nathan, Mouth, and Skillz, but now he was missing his girl more. Haley looked over at Lucas she knew what he was thinking, she smile at the though of how happy he was going to be. Her eyes connection with Chase, she nodded, Chase smiled, then walked into the house.

* * *

"Brooke I want to go see Lucas," Peyton plead, tyred to break out of Brooke's gasp.

" Peyton, you are my best friend, you can't leave me yet, what am I suppose to say to him," Brooke asked. Peyton sighed, she open her mouth, but closed when she noticed Chase in the doorway, She than turned Brooke around to face Chase, She walked over to the door giving a sympathetic smile to her best friend, she mouth " tell him" before she walked away leaving Brooke looking at Chase with un-expression face.

" Hey, Brooke I came here to see you Nathan said you were going to be here, Look about the kiss, I need to know if you felt anything" Chase asked, as he slowly walked towards her

Brooke bit her lip, she nodded at him " I did, I think that's why I ran I didn't know if you still had a girlfriend, or if you still lov......................." she was cut off as his lips crashed hers,

" I still so much in love with you " Chase said, as the pulled apart. " good, because I still love you too" Brooke said, as she pulled him into another kiss.

* * *

Outside Skillz and Bevin, Rachael and Mouth were inside the pool, laughing in slashing water, Nathan and Haley were helping Lucas with the food. Haley walked into the house. She noticed Peyton looking out the window.

" are you ever going out there" Haley asked, as she grab some plates, " he looks so lonely"

" I know, I was just admiring him from a far," Peyton smiled, " once I go out there it's real you know?"

" yeah, because you are real he is real, you are what he wants, what he needs, now get your ass out there." Haley teased, as she pushed Peyton towards the door.

" Lucas" Nathan yelled, as he run over to the grill was, there was alot of smoke coming out " Damn, man you need to pay attention"

" sorry Nath, I kinda drift off for a moment" Lucas said, with pathetic smile

Peyton walked up behind them, " Nathan, leave my man alone" Peyton said, smiling as Lucas turns around, his eyes widen and the most amazing smile she has ever seen graces his lips.

" Peyton, What are you doing here?" Lucas asked,

" I told you, I'll be back"

" How long are you here for?"

" As long as you're have me"

Lucas wrap his arms around her waist, ' Forever Baby" He whispered he then. Leaning down, he gently kissed her. Peyton smiled against his lips, She wrapped her arms around his neck. Kissing him back a bit harder, her tongue pushed past his damp lips to dance with his thrusting tongue. His lips moved down to her neck, nibbling on her throbbing pulse. His hands drifted down to her tight ass and grabbed her. Peyton moaned,

"GUYS WE DON'T NEED A FLOOR SHOW" Nathan yelled. " as he took over cooking for Luke

Peyton pulled away from Lucas, She put her head down to hide her blush, Lucas walked over to her, he pulled her back to him, " I love it when you are embarrassed, don't listen to them, they are jealous of what we have." He kissed her again this time letting it lingeringly. They pulled back locking eyes he see a reflection of his desire in her eyes. That moment he realized that this is what he wants, what he needs, he loves this girl, and he wants to spent the rest of his life with her.

* * *

Later that night Lucas took Skillz to the side, he asked him to go to his house in get the ring for him, he didn't want to leave Peyton, that's why he asked Skillz. Brooke was happy that Chase did feel the same way. Rachael and Mouth have decide to give there relationship a chance. Bevin and Skillz were back together. Haley was happy, she had a wonderful Husband a beautiful son, and amazing friends.

" I love you" Lucas whispered, in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her, " I can't believe you are staying, "

" I love you too," Peyton said, as she peck his lips " I promise I was coming back, I need you Lucas, I wasn't happy in LA, all my dreams lay in Tree Hill,"

" mine to now that your here, So everything in LA take care" he asked, as his hands rub her back

" yeah, I even called by dad told him I was coming back here to be with you, he said, it was about time" she laughed. " we are even going to go to the same school, I had a teacher of mine make some phone calls, she got me in for next semester, I just have to fine a place to live"

Lucas kissed her forehead, " move in with me" he said, as kissed her neck,

" are you sure?"

" Yeah, I want to wke up beside you everyday, go to sleep beside you everynight, So what do you say?"

" I love to" she kissed him again, then laid her head on his chest, She looked around the yard, Brooke was sitting in the grass with Chase as he kissed her neck and she laughed, Rachael and Mouth and Bevin were sitting around the pool, with there feet in the water. Nathan and Haley were playing peek-a-boo with Jamie. Lucas looked over at the back door his smile got big as he noticed Skillz,

" Excuse me for a second, don't go no where" Lucas said, as he kissed her head, then walked over to Skillz. Peyton watched as he took something for Skillz, He then hugged him, before walking back to her.

Lucas took her hand, he walked her over to the middle of the yard. " Peyton I love you, I love you so deeply, I love you so much, I love the sound of your voice, and the way that we touch, I love your warm smile, And your kind, thoughtful way, the joy that you bring, to my life everyday, I love you today, as I loved you from the start, And I'll love you forever with all my heart, " He smiled as he got down on one knee, he heard the gasp of all the girls, but his eyes stay locked with Peyton's beautiful tearful eyes, " Peyton, Will you marry me?"

Peyton body was shaking, she wanted this some much, she dream of this moment for the past year. " Yes, yes, Oh god yes," her voice was strained, She pulled him up to her smiling " I love you" She said, before kisses him.

* * *

okay, I know I said this will be the last chapter, but I have decide to make the next one the last chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy this story, please review. Thanks to all my readers.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Hey everyone! , I just wanted to say thank you for reading my story. Thanks to all the ones who review, Even the bad reviews. I don't let the bad ones get to me, I write these story, because I want to I share them with you guys, because I want to. If you really don't like my stories or the way I write than don't read them. Anyways, sad to say this is the last chapter I enjoy writing this, I will be finishing up my other two story's next. Which I hope you read to.

Thanks to all my followers who didn't give up on me. Who review like each chapter, Just so I would keep updating, Thanks again.

The three blow have wrote a review for every chapter,

lukenpeyton4ever- thanks for all your reviews, you are one of the ones who have stay with me though all my fiction.

marybethothfan - Thanks for all your reviews, and for staying with me with this fiction.

lalez - Thanks for your reviews, and for always tell me good job, thanks for staying with me.

I also would like to thank

FelieR

kylielink

lizzy1234

LPaLLtHEwAY

jrs328

leyton4ever35

Thanks again to all my readers.

* * *

**Five Years Later. **

**Here is a little insight to what has happen in the last five years.  
**

**Nathan and Haley are still together, They have two kids, Jamie is now six and a half, Justin Dylan Scott is two. Haley is a full time teacher, she is also pregnant again, Nathan is still playing for the Bobcats, They still live in Tree Hill.  
**

**Brooke and Chase married a year ago, Brooke still has her clothing company, Chase is a working at Tric, They had a one year old daughter name Zoey Peyton Adams.**

**Skillz and Bevin married two years ago, They have a two year old son Jeff Lucas Taylor, Skillz was drifted to the NBA, So they moved to New York, Bevin is a stay at home mom she is also expecting again.**

**Rachael and Mouth dated for about a year, but they broke over the distance of her in LA and, him in New York. A year ago they met at Skillz and Bevin's place, where they fell in love all over again. They are now engaged, Mouth is a sports reporter, Rachael is modeling, they live in LA.**

**Lucas and Peyton married six months after he proposed, They are the Pound parents of Twin two year old girls, Ann Haley Scott, Elisabeth Brooke Scott. And a six month baby boy Keith Nathan Scott, Peyton open up her label about year after the twins were born. Lucas got his first book publish a month after he proposed to Peyton. Peyton has been standing beside him though it all. He has four book publish, they still live in Tree Hill, The bought a house across from Nathan and Haley.**

**Okay now that you are up to date, here is the end of my story, I hope you like it.

* * *

**

Peyton was packing up her car, Anna and Elisabeth were running around the yard, waiting on there mother to finish. Lucas was in Maine on another book tour for his fourth book. She was really happy for him, but she missed him, they never got to spent time together as a family. She knew he didn't want it to be this way either, but he loved his job, not like they needed the money, they had plenty of that with his books and her label. She closed the trunk, as her phone started to ring.

" Hello" Peyton said, as she answer her cell, a smile graced her lips, at the sound of her husband's voice

_" Hey baby, what are you up to?" Lucas asked, as he sat in the cold airport chair. _

_" _I'm taking are girls to the beach with Haley and Brooke and, their cousins "

"_ oh, that sucks, I'm going to miss seeing you in your suit, " he teased  
_

_" _yeah, I just bought a purple bikini" she laughed, as he groan

"_ oh, you going to model for me when I get home, right?" he asked, in a husk voice_

_"_ Whatever you want I can't wait till your home, I miss you" she sighed in to the phone, causing Lucas to frown,

"_ me to baby, I hope I can get back tomorrow night, but it's up to Lindsey, I can't wait to hold you in my arms, I can't wait to make love to you" he said, in a voice that make Peyton's body shake. _

They haven't make love in two month's, that's how long he has been gone. " I can't wait either, Listen I got to drop Keith off at your moms, and get our daughters to the beach, I love you, I can't wait to see you"

" _Okay, I love you too, give my boy a kiss, tell my girls to behave and, that daddy loves them. No flirting on the beach," he joked_

" Lucas, they are two, they don't know what flirty is?" Peyton laughed, as she help Anna into her car seat.

"_ I was taking about you babe, I don't want you to get any ideas down there" Lucas's teased_

_" _Oh, you know what they say, while the cats away the mouse will play" Peyton teased back, she put Elisabeth into her car seat, she kissed the top of Keith's head before, she close the door. Walking around to the driver side.

" _Well no one better be playing with my mouse"_

_" _Whatever, I love you," she replied once more,

" _I love you too, you be careful," He said in a sweet low voice. He hung up smiling, he knew Peyton hated talking on her cell when she is driving. She likes to keep her mind on the road. specially when her three baby's are in the car.

* * *

_Peyton was playing in the ocean with her daughters, when Haley and Jamie and Justin show up. She laughed as she watch her nephews run toward their cousins.

"Hey aunt Peyton" Jamie said, before he dived under the water,

' Hey" Haley said, as she approached Peyton, " How long you been here?"

" Almost an hour, where were you" Peyton asked, as she lean down in kiss Justin's cheek.

" It's really hard to get two boys ready, when your six months pregnant. I so miss Nathan when he is on the road" She said, giving Peyton a small smile

Peyton nodded, " yeah I know how you feel, I can't wait till Lucas get home" Peyton said, as she pick on Anna, " I don't know about you, but I'm staved" she grab a hold of Elisabeth's hand as she walked towards the blanket.

" Yeah me to" Haley said, as she rubbed her belly, she grab Justin hand. Then yelled for Jamie.

They were all sitting there eating in laughing when Brooke walked up with Zoey. " you couldn't wait for me" she asked, as she sat down next to Peyton.

" You are like two hours later, you can't keep kids from eating " Haley said, as she took a slip of her water.

" The kids or you" Brooke said, with a wink.

" are you saying I'm fat?" Haley asked, as the tears filled her eye's

" Damn you Brooke" Peyton said, as she rubbed Haley's back " Hale's your not fat, "

" sorry, I forgot she was so emotionality when she pregnant" Brooke said, in a sarcastic voice

" I'm not a emotionality" Haley whinnied. Peyton shook her head as she narrowed her eyes on her best friend

" Oh. Please you have alot of room to talk, you called me in the middle of the night crying because, you thought the baby was going to be really fat because, you were eating to much, you also cried when we went shopping, because they didn't have it in your sizes." Peyton laughed, as Brooke bow her head.

" Okay Okay, I'm sorry" Brooke said, as she hugged Haley, then kissed her Zoey's cheek.

" mommy" Anna said, as she pulled Peyton's hair " go water" she asked, as she point to the ocean, Peyton smiled at her little girl.

" yeah, Mama will take you to the water," Peyton said as she stood up in grab both her daughters, " come on Jamie and Justin, Brooke bring Zoey " Peyton said, as she started to run to the ocean. With the kids.

Brooke and Haley laughed, as Peyton tossed Jamie in the water, " she is going to be so happy" Haley said, as she took Zoey into her lap.

Brooke raised her eye brow " Do you know something I don't? she questioned, a very smiling Haley,

" Lucas is on his way home," she said, with so much joy in her voice

" No way, right now, how do you know?" Brooke asked, as she raised her eye brow " why doesn't Peyton know?"

" He called me this morning, he was at the airport, he told be to keep Peyton at the beach, as long as I can" Haley replied, as she smiled as Justin pushed his aunt into the water.

" why keep her at the beach?" Brooke said, as she looked over at her best friend tossing her daughter up in the air.

" He said, that if the plane left on time, he could get home, change his clothes, then met us here, I think he just misses hanging out with the kids you know. I think he misses his family." Haley said, as she stood up

" Wow, she has really missed him" Brooke said, as she took her daughter back, they walked to the water. Brooke laughed as the waves hit them knocking everyone down, Haley shook her head. She need to sit down, the baby was kicking to much.

Haley walked back to her blanket, she was trying to sit down, she was get upset when she heard

" Do you need help"

" Nathan" she yelled, as she jump in his arms " What are you doing here? you aren't suppose to be back till Sunday" she lead up in kissed him. Nathan pulled back he smiled at her than rub her belly, He was about to answer when he heard

" Daddy" Justin said, as he jump out of his aunt Peyton's arm in run to his dad, Nathan pick his young son up " Hey little man, are you been good for your mom" He laughed as the little boy nodded,

" wow, Nathan Scott is talking to us " Peyton teased, as she hugged her brother in-law " good to see you man"

" you to, were are my niece's '' Nathan asked, as he looked out to the water " Anna, Elisabeth come in give your uncle a hug" He smiled as the two ran towards him. " you two are so cute, just like your uncle"

" Yeah Chase is cute, isn't he" Brooke said, smiling as she reached over in give Nathan a hug.

" Whatever, Adams" he said, with a smirk, " Hey Zoey, you getting so big"

Peyton stood there watching as Haley wrapped her arms around her Husbands waist. Justin wrapped his arms around his daddy's neck, Anna and Elisabeth were showing their uncle their new shoes, She looked over in smiled as she seen Chase walk over to Brooke and Zoey, He wrapped his arms around his little family smiling. She looked around at them. then noticed that Jamie was missing

" Haley, where's Jamie" Peyton asked , as she scanned the beach.

" He was in the water" Haley's voice when in to panic mode, " Oh my god, Jamie"

" JAMIE, JAMIE" Nathan yelled as he walked towards the water, He stopped when he heard Brooke and Chase Laugh

" I found the future player" Brooke joked, as she point to Jamie standing against the wall talking to a group of older girls,

" Oh my god, " Haley said, as she spotted her son

" That's my boy" Nathan said, with so much pride in his voice

''NATHAN," Haley yelled, " he is only six" she protest

" Hey, he's turning seven" Nathan laughed, as Haley slap his chest " like father, like son"

* * *

About thirty minutes later, Peyton sat on the blanket with Elisabeth who couldn't keep her eyes open. Peyton sat there rub her daughter's back, as she watched. Her family Brooke was playing in the sand with Zoey, Chase was tossing Anna up in the air, Nathan was tossing Jamie in the water, Haley was building a sand castle with Justin. She closed her eyes trying to memorize this moment. She was so lost in her little daydream, that she didn't see Lucas come up behind her. He smiled when he noticed, what she was doing, That is one thing he loved about her. How she could close her eyes and , block everything out so she could escape to her own little world. He sat down behind her, with a leg on each side. So she was sitting in between his legs.

Haley and Brooke watched with smiles, So did Nathan and Chase, " I can't believe she doesn't know he's there" Chase said, to Nathan, as he continued to play with Anna, Nathan just laughed. Brooke and Haley kept there eyes locked on the blond. Waiting on her reaction.

Lucas lean over in kiss Elisabeth's head, He then turned his attention back to his wife. He then whispered " you are so sexy, I love your bikini?" into her his wife's ear.. He jump back as Peyton jump up screaming " WHAT THE HELL?" Peyton said, she turned around her face went pale " Lucas, "

" Hey beautiful," Lucas said, as he reached for her hand, Pulling her down to him. " I didn't mean to scare you, baby" he said, as he pulled her lips to his. Peyton wasn't sure if this was real or was she still daydreaming. She pulled back in stoked his cheek, " your really here?" she questioned, as her eyes burned with tears.

" yeah, baby I'm really here" Lucas said, with so much love, he cupped her face " don't cry, I'm not going no where" he assured her, as his thumbs wiped away a couple of tears that fell. Peyton smiled, her arms wrapped around his neck, as her legs wrapped around his waist. His arms wrapped around her waist he pulled her close his lips covered hers. Peyton's hands slid into his hair, His soft tongue brush against her lips, silently asking for entrance which she granted. Peyton could hear his heart beating at a fast pace, "_God, I miss his lips" _Peyton thought as she felt her back hit the blanket. Tingles ran through his entire body as her tongue caressed his. A soft moan fell from his lips into her mouth. Cause Peyton to smiling, his lips moved to her neck, as she moaned, her hands moving up in down his back. His one hand draw circles on her tummy. His other hand started to massage her right Breast though the tiny bikini top. " I love you, God I love you" Peyton said, as his lips worked down to her collarbone. He pulled back smiling " I love you too Baby," Lucas whispered as he gently placed his lips upon hers. Peyton automatically returned the kiss by slipping her tongue against his closed lips. Lucas open his mouth to receive her tongue. The two reunited lovers gently massaged each others tongues until a cold gush of water hit them. Lucas jump to his feet " WHAT THE FUCK?" he yelled, as he looked up at his brother and sister in-law. Peyton stood up a moment later after the shock of the cold water wearied off. " What was that for" she asked, as she grab Haley's towel drying herself off

" Well someone had to put the fire out" Nathan said, as he reached down to pick up his Niece, who was sleeping till her parents yelled. " It's okay, baby girl uncle Nathan got you." He narrowed his eyes on his brother.

" I couldn't believe you guys were going out it like horny teenagers" Haley said. with her hands on her hips. " We sent the kids down to the end of the beach, with Brooke and Chase. So they didn't see the R rated moment"

" OH MY GOD" Peyton said, in horror , " I can't believe we did that in front of our kids, and nephews" She turn to face her husband, then slap the back of his head.

" Hey it takes two" Lucas said, as he eyed his wife, while rubbing the back of his neck. " Damn baby that hurt, I'm sorry I just got carried away, specially when it come to you" he said, looking at Peyton.

Peyton smiled " I get so lost when your lips are on my skin." she admitted quietly. She walked over to him wrapping his arms around his neck. " I missed you so much, are bed was so lonely and cold" she frown at him,

" Well not anymore, are bed will never be lonely and cold I promise." Lucas said, as he pulled her close " God I missed you," He pecked her lips, They stood there looking into each others eyes. Wanting to be one with each other badly. They were broke out of their gazes at the sound of.

" DADDY" Elisabeth yelled, as she jump out of her uncle's arms " you home" she said, as Lucas picked her up. He kissed her forehead, " Yeah baby, daddy's home, daddy's home for good" He said as he locked eyes with his wife, who just smiled. " How about we go find your sister, " he said, as he started walking down the beach then stopped.

" DADDY" Anna yelled, as she spotted him. " Daddy, you back," she yelled running as fast as her little legs could carry her. Lucas bend down picking up his second daughter, " Hey baby girl, god you two are beautiful, " he kissed their cheeks " Just like mommy" he add, just to see Peyton blush, which she did. She then walked over taking Elisabeth out of his arms. Lucas wrapped his free hand around her waist. Pulling her close.

" Oh look at the happy family" Brooke said, as she grab the camera from Chase, " picture time for the happy family"

" We are not a happy family" Peyton said, glaring at her friend.

Lucas looked at his wife in frowned " Why aren't we happy?" he questioned, as he brushed the hair out of her eyes. Peyton's eyes widen, she could believe he would asks.

" Lucas, you are forgetting a very important part of our family" Peyton said, in a hash voice, Lucas eyes stay with her, Haley and Nathan nodded there heads, Brooke was also confused like Lucas.

" Oh P. Scott, I'm so happy you think of me as your important part of your family" Brooke joked, Everyone laughed at Brooke, Peyton crossed her arms over her chest she was getting upset with Lucas, Lucas knew what she was going to say, he just like to tease her.

" Brooke I love you, but I wasn't talking about you" Peyton said bitterly, " Our baby Lucas, How could you forget our son. He is your pride in enjoy I can.................................... Lucas lips immediately silenced her. " Baby I was just playing, I know our boy was missing" He smiled, " come on lets go get him"

* * *

Peyton and Lucas said there goodbyes, and packed up the kids, Lucas was on cloud nine as he started the car, he couldn't believe he was finally home. He reached over placing his hand on his wife's knee. Peyton smiled at him, laying her hands on top of his. He looked in the back seat where is two beautiful daughters were looking at books. He turns into his moms driveway, the girls ran into the house first, as Lucas grabs Peyton's hand. He leaned over in kissed her just to reassure him self that this was real.

" Lucas," Karen yelled from the doorway. She ran down the steps into her sons arms, " Oh god, I missed you" she cried, as Lucas just held her close. Peyton smiled as she walked passed the two.

" mom, you can let go now. I here for good" Lucas said, as he kissed her forehead, " come on I missed my son" He whispered, as he walked into the house with her.

" Luke great to see you man" Andy said, as he hugged, his stepson " Lily is going to be upset, she has really missed you, "

" where is she?" Lucas asked, as he looked around for his sister

" she went to a sleep away camp, she won't be back till the end of the week" Karen said, as she sat down pulling Anna on her lap. Andy sat down beside her, with Elizabeth in his. Lucas watched his daughters talk and laugh with their grandparents.

" Look what I got daddy'' Peyton said, as she walked in to the living room, Holding a wide eyed Keith, Lucas walked over to them smiling big, He hasn't see his son in two months. " Look Keith it's daddy," Peyton whispered, as Lucas took the baby from her arms.

" Hey buddy, god you got so big, mommy took good care of you all by herself, " He looked over at Peyton who was sitting on the love seat. Lucas walked over towards her. " but don't you worrying Dad's here now, mommy doesn't have to do this alone no more. I promise, I love you" Lucas said, as he sat down beside his wife rocking his son. Peyton held the tears back as she watched Lucas bond with his son. This was like a dream come true to her, Lucas was home she didn't have to be alone anymore, He said he was staying no more leaving. She was kinda puzzled on that part, but for now she wasn't going to worry. She finally had her husband back.

* * *

They left Karen's house about an hour later, As they were driving home Brooke had called Peyton to ask if they would like to come by for dinner. They arrived at Brooke's just in time for everyone to sit down. The adults ate at the big table in the dining room, they kids ate at a small table in the play room. After dinner the girls when into the kitchen to started cleaning up. The guys when out to the back deck, Anna, Elizabeth, Zoey, were in the living room watching sleeping beauty. Jamie was outside with Justin teaching him to play basketball.

" Well P. Scott, how does it feel to have your husband home." Brooke asked, as she was putting away the food.

" Like a dream come true" she paused, " I missed him, so much and, now he back for good he says" she finished, with a dazed look in her eyes.

" I'm glad he's home the girls really missed him, " Haley said, as she sat at the kitchen table with Keith in her arms. blowing kisses on his tummy.

" I bet up can't wait to get him home" Brooke teased, as she put the dishes in the dishwasher." to have your way with him"

Peyton looked down at her shoes, Haley and Brooke laughed at her embarrassment. " honest I just want him to hold me" she admitted, " I mean sex not out of the question, because god knows I missed that" She laughed, As the two girls send her a look of surprise. Peyton was never the one to talk about her sex life with Lucas. She smiled at her friends before walking over to Haley and, picking up her son. " Hey cutie" she said, as she laid kisses on his face.

* * *

" It's good to have you back man" Nathan said, as he took a slip of his beer. Smiling as he watched his boys try to play basketball.

" It's good to be back man" Lucas said, as he smiled at his nephews. " I really miss this, you know just hanging out, reading to my girls, hearing Kieth giggle, I really missed my family."

" Well your girls really missed you," Chase said, smiling than adding " all three of them" he said with a smirk. As he nodded towards the kitchen window.

Lucas smiled as he looked though the kitchen window. He watched as Peyton kissed Kieth's cheek, then started to tickled him. " I missed her too, so much, I honestly can't wait to get her home."

" HA, I surprise you didn't nail her in the car on the way over here." Nathan joked, as Chase agreed.

" Hey, my kids were in the car" Lucas protested, " Believe me I wanted to, but I couldn't in front of my children" He admitted, quietly

" Didn't stop you two earlier on the beach, " Chase said, narrowing his eyes to Lucas. " yeah man if it wasn't for me and my wife, you two would of fucked right there" Nathan said. As Lucas looked away turning red.

" Yeah whatever, But just so you know Peyton and I don't fuck we make love" Lucas said, with a huge smiled, The guys just laughed at him, Lucas heart skip a beat as he looked over at the back door as it open.

"Baby,' Peyton said, as she step on the deck, holding Kieth in her arms, She smiled at him, "I think we should get going, Kieth's getting cranky and, the girls need a bath"

" Alright Beautiful," Lucas said, as he walked over to her, " go head in take him out I'll grab the girls," he kissed her cheek, then Kieth's forehead. Smiling as he watched his wife walk away.

" Well guys I guess I need to get my family home" Lucas said, smiling he couldn't believe he was able to say that again.

* * *

As soon as they got home, Peyton carried Kieth into his room. She changed him put him in his pj she rocked him to sleep. She kissed his forehead as she laid him in his crib, turning on his night light. She closed the door then walked to the girls room, Lucas was just finishing with their baths. She laughed as he swing Anna around the room, then Elisabeth. " Okay girls time for bed" Peyton said, as she picked Anna up and, kissed her then laid her in her bed. She walked over an kissed Elisabeth on the forehead whispering "goodnight baby"

" MAMA" Anna yelled, " you read to us" her daughter asked with her big blues, Peyton walked back over to her bed she smiled, but before she could responded, Lucas interrupted.

" No mommy is going to go relaxes" Lucas said, as he looked at Peyton " Daddy will read to you tonight, if that's okay?" He said, as he grab Peyton's hand, Peyton was biting her lips as Lucas walked her towards the door.

" yea daddy going read" Elisabeth said, as she jump in her sister bed with a book. Both girls waiting on their daddy to read to them. Peyton and Lucas smiled at the sight.

" baby go laid down, take a bath whatever, you you like" Lucas said, as he wrapped his arms around her. " Peyton you have been doing the nightly routine for two months, I want to take over. I want you to relaxes."

" Okay I'm going to go take a bath, I love you, you know that" Peyton said, as she kissed him gently on the lips,

" yeah I know, I love you too," he responded with another kiss. "don't go to sleep on me now" he winked. Peyton smiled up at him she cupped his face "I wouldn't dream of" she whispered against his lips as she kissed him again. She winked as she walked out of the room. Lucas shook his head before, turning back to his daughters.

* * *

When Peyton got out of her bath she put on her white robe, she smile as she enter her room, Lucas was laying on their bed in his boxers. With his eyes closes, she shut the door and locked it, She didn't want her daughters to walk in on them. She then walked over to him slowly climb on the bed, She straddled his waist Lucas's eyes snapped open, Her hands were rubbing his chest. " God I missed you" she whispered. Peyton inched closer with desire in her eyes, Lucas leaned up until their lips met. Melting into each other the kiss was tender, warm ,sweet with so much desire. Peyton's tongue traced the outer edge of her husband's soft lips, that she missed so much Lucas invited her in with low moan, As their tongues brushing seductively over and over again. Peyton pulled back for air.

"I missed you too, " Lucas said, as he slowly untied his wife's robe. He was speechless, as he pulled the robe open she was completely nude. His breath caught up in his throat, his eyes roam her prefect body. " God you gorgeous" he whispered, as he slipped the robe off of her. She was down sitting on him completely nude, wanting on him to pleases her. Peyton' cheeks burned with embarrassment "Lucas" she whispered

"you are sexy as hell when you are embarrassed," Lucas said, as his hands ran up her thighs, he moved his right hand in between her thighs, as his left hand travel up to her breast. He gulped as he looked up into his wife's eyes. They share a smile and whispered I love you, Peyton head when back as Lucas dipped a finger into wet pussy. He smiled as she moaned. he slipped another finger into her senting a whole new wave of pleasure though her body. Her head drop to his chest, as his fingers did there magic. " Oh god, I really missed you" she muster in a hoarse whisper, as she felt her first orgasm soar though her. She lifted her head in locked eyes with her Husband. One hand around her neck he pulled her lips to his, their tongues dancing around each other. His other hand started to massage her right breast.

He sat up with his wife still on him, their lips still working together, his hands giving pleasure to her breast, Her hands roam his chest feeling his abs with her finger tips. She felt him hardened underneath her. He began kisses along her shoulder, Peyton began biting on his ear, she was getting all worked up again. Before she knew what was happen he flip then over so he was on top, His mouth on her breast as she purred against his ear. They pleased each others body over and over till they couldn't wait anymore. They locked eyes as he enter her for the first time in two months.

* * *

After they made love twice that night Peyton laid her head on his chest. " this is what I miss most" she whispered, as she made circles on his fine chest. Lucas smiled down at her " what" he whispered, as he kissed the top of her head. " Laying in your arms, listening to your heart beat," She closed her eyes as his hands ran up her bare back. " I know how you feel, I love the feeling of going to sleep with you in my arms, and waking up with you still in my arms, and my heart, baby your the reason it beats," Peyton lifted her head up and kissed his lips.

" Lucas, you said early that you here to stay, your not going anywhere" Peyton said, as she turned over to laid on top of him. Lucas just smiled at her, " you do know the next time you finish a book, your going to have to go on another book tour." She said, as she searched his eyes.

" No, I told Lindsey that I won't be writing a new book for awhile, I also told her if I do write one I don't want to do a another tour" Lucas said, as he stoked Peyton's hair.

" Lucas, your a writer you love touring, you can't give it up?" Peyton said, as she ran her fingers along his jaw line.

" Peyton I do love the tours, but I love my family more, I want to be here when the girls started school, when Keith crawls, or walks, says his first word. I missed so many firsts with the girls because, of the tours. I want to be with my family, I want to be here when you come home exhausted from work, I want to massage you feet, " he sighed loudly " I don't want to regret missing my kids grown up,"

"me to, I'm glad your home Luke'' Peyton said, as she kissed him again, Lucas flipped then over " you ready for round three Mrs. Scott" he asks, as his lips when to work on her neck.

"With you always Mr. Scott" Peyton whispered, as they started to make love again.

That night he when to sleep with the love of his live in his arms. Happier than he's been in months, His kids were sound asleep safe in their beds. Life doesn't get any better then this. He thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Well here it is I hope I didn't disappoint my true readers, Thanks again for reading and reviewing. I hope you guys read my other story Just Friends. I'm working on that update now. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
